Old Friends, New Feelings
by IrishCaptain
Summary: Deadliest Catch - When Katrina spends a season on the Northwestern with her best friends, things get complicated. Can everyone stay "just friends" or will someone get hurt. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katrina Van Ryan is my creation, I own nothing in reality, this is a work of fiction.

A/N: So here is chapter 1 of my new story. It's short but it's really just an intro. This will be very different from my last one, trying give it a different "voice". The path is not set in stone, I'm kind of going by the seat of my pants. So reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

The Hansen brothers were busy readying the Northwestern for another season on the bearing sea. It always felt like it took twice as long as it actually did, probably because everyone was so anxious to get going. Captain Sig Hansen had a surprise for them this season. One he knew that his brother Edgar and Matt Bradley would be particularly happy about. They had grown up together and been best friends for most of their lives. As he went over his charts, fishing for his cigarettes he couldn't help but start to smile just thinking about it. He decided he couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed the hailer and called the crew up to the wheelhouse. As they all filed in, he sat looking across their faces with a grin.

"Well what the hell are you so happy about?" questioned Edgar.

"It's never good when he looks that way" agreed Matt.

"Well it _is_ good and if you shut the hell up for a second I'll tell ya." Sig shot back at them. "I got you guys something for this season..." he paused as if for dramatic effect "we are getting a new crew member…sort of a boat mom." He waited but didn't get excitement he was expecting except from Jake Anderson.

"Awesome! That means good food, clean clothes…" he started.

"That's it? I'm supposed to be excited about some chic cooking for us…whatever; I've got work to do." Edgar turned to walk out.

"Edgar, you're going to be surprised, I promise." Sig called after him. He had only told Edgar half the surprise. The fact was that the new crew member was one of him and Matt's childhood friends. He sat back shaking his head knowing that Edgars attitude would change when he saw her. He had been a complete jerk since he and his wife had split up had everyone was always walking on eggshells. It was a happy coincidence when Sig had run into Katrina a few weeks ago.

Katrina Van Ryan packed her bags for Alaska. She was more than aware of the conditions and demands that awaited her. Being 100% Dutch, she came from a long line of fisherman. When she was young her family had moved from the Netherlands to Seattle. Her father had worked for the Hansens for years and Katrina basically grew up around the shipyards. She, Edgar and Matt had been inseparable as kids; she was such a tomboy that they had always just accepted her as one of the guys. As time passed and her friends began spending most of their time out fishing, Katrina was forced to move on and go her own way. Although they had always tried to stay in touch, it had been years since she had actually seen them. She was excited that she had run into Sig when she did. She was surprised he even remembered her, he had never really spent any time with them growing up; his priority had always been fishing. She needed to get away and clear her head and he thought she may be able to cheer up Edgar. She needed some cheering up herself so the opportunity to go out on the Northwestern for king crab season and spend time with old friends was just the ticket.

The crew was working feverishly on deck. Edgar was yelling at Jake for being slow, Matt for complaining and anyone else for anything else he could think of. Realizing his pack of cigarettes was empty, he headed in to get another one. Matt took the opportunity to take a break without getting screamed at. He stood leaning on the rail looking across the dock. His eyes suddenly lighting up, "Kat? Is that you?"

"No it's just a dream…get your ass over here and give me a hand." She shouted. Matt grabbed her bag and as he turned back she was already over the rail and jumping into his arms. "Have you missed me?" she squealed as he spun her around.

"Are you kidding, _you're_ the boat mom? This is fucking awesome! Holy shit, Edgar is going be so surprised." He said shaking his head.

"Sig didn't tell you guys? Asshole, he just likes fucking with his brother." She looked around at the other crew members who were standing there staring. She may have been a tomboy but certainly didn't look like one. Despite the fact that she was in jeans and a Northwestern hoodie, her petite but athletic form and long platinum blond ponytail attracted attention.

"So Matt, who's your friend?" Jake had dashed over to get a better look.

"Junior…this is Kat Van Ryan, one of…if not _the_ coolest chic in the world." he beamed at her. "Me and Ed have known her since we were about…hell, probably 8 or 9...right?"

"Yeah, about that long. These guys were my best friends till they ditched me to go fishing." She snipped delivering a shot to Matt's arm.

"Ow! Fuck…that hurt." He rubbed his arm fiercely. "This is Jake, he's our greenhorn…"

"Well you're the one who taught me throw a punch, remember." She laughed.

"This is Nick, and of course you already know that guy…" he pointed over to Norman.

Norman gave a smile, "Hi Kat, glad you could come."

"Wait, you knew? How come Sig told you and not me?" Matt protested.

"Probably because he knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Norman answered.

Katrina started looking around brushing her bangs out of her pale blue eyes. She had always been envious of Edgar and Matt. When she was younger she hated the fact that she was always being told about the things she couldn't do because she was a girl. Over the years she had gotten over it but still made it a point to tend toward doing things people told her she couldn't. She had become an architect and spent most of her time on construction sites and was still more comfortable around men than women. This had been the driving force behind the events that had landed her n the Northwestern at that moment.

Just then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me guys, this is the last time I'm dealing with this." She took a few steps away. They could hear a heated discussion taking place but couldn't make it out until… "You know what Jay...Fuck off!" She proceeded to hurl her phone into the harbor. Dusting her hands off she turned back to the guys who were just standing with their mouths hanging open. She had a very sweet looking face that was just sun kissed enough to accent a few freckles on her nose and cheeks and hearing her swearing like that just looked funny. "What? I'll just get a new one when we get back, no biggie."

"Is everything ok?" Matt looked concerned.

"Yup, I'll fill you in later…so where's Edgar?" she asked looking up to the wheelhouse.

"Oh, he's sulking around here somewhere…but he's gonna freak when he sees you. Come on, you're gonna stay in me and Ed's room…Junior, you're evicted, move your shit to Norman and Nick's room." Matt put his arm around Katrina and pulled her to follow him. Once inside, Matt threw her bag on one of the beds. "Well this is it…nothing fancy but hey, it'll be just like old times when we used to camp together." He looked over at Katrina who was looking very pleased. "Come on let's find Ed." They had just entered the hall when they ran right into Edgar.

"Watch the fuck where you're going…Kat?" he looked like he had seen a ghost. He stood silently just staring at her.

"What the fuck Hansen? Are you going to give me a hug or just stand there?" she gave him a shove.

Edgar threw his arms around her, still in shock. "What are you…oh my god,_ you're_ the surprise Sig was talking about." He pulled back looking at her. In certain respects she hadn't changed at all, he could still see the young girl that he had last seen as a teenager saying goodbye to them at the docks. But she was all grown up and he swore he didn't remember her eyes being _that_ beautiful. "This is gonna be the best season ever, I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." She said

Matt noticed that this was the first smile he had seen from his friend in a while. They were sure to have fun with Kat being on board; she was funny and smart and could definitely hang with the boys. It hadn't escaped Matt's attention that she was prettier than he remembered either.

Katrina was smiling and laughing and feeling better than she had in a long time. She had missed her friends and couldn't wait to get back to being the _old Kat_. She hadn't been free to be that person for years.

Edgar was still processing the fact that one of his best friends that he hadn't seen in years was coming along on the Northwestern for the season. It didn't matter that she was a _girl_; he had never seen Kat that way. But he had to wonder how she ended up here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...this is a work of fiction.

A/N: Shalom all! It took me 2 days of fighting with my computer to get this uploaded but I emerged victorious! Here is the next chapter, I'm having a bit of trouble writting this so your reviews and suggestions are appriciated!

* * *

Edgar watched on as Katrina got settled in, picking through her clothes and making sarcastic comments as Matt stood in the door laughing. "I should probably go up and see Sig." she observed.

"Probably, I'd like to know how you talked him into this." Edgar replied giving Matt a curious look.

"It was his idea…" Kat shrugged her shoulders, "I'll catch you guys later, I'm going up to the wheelhouse." She climbed the stairs as Edgar and Matt headed back out on deck to finish up. They knew Sig would be anxious to leave. As Katrina entered the wheelhouse Sig spun around in his chair.

"Hey, you made it! So…were Ed and Matt surprised?" he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed slightly, "Yeah…really surprised. Why didn't you tell them I was coming?"

"Well Edgar has been going through a rough time right now and if I had told him ahead of time he would have accused me of trying to play matchmaker or something." He said releasing his grip on her. "You know how he is, he's always gotta try to be a tough guy. And I didn't tell Matt because he just can't keep a damn secret."

"True…but Sig…you know we're just friends. Edgar and I aren't…you know…like that." She could see that Sig possibly had the wrong idea about her and Edgar.

"Come on Kat…you guys were together all the time. Fuck, you used to sleep over at our house. Are you telling me you never even thought about it?" Sig didn't believe for a second that there had never been even the idea of being more than friends. He remembered her and Edgar playing together as little kids and running around getting in trouble together as teenagers along with Matt. He had honestly just assumed that at some point the line of friendship had blurred.

"Nope, never…I guess we just knew each other too well, it would have been weird." She made a face shaking her head. "But, the point is he _is_ my best friend and I know it's been a rough year for him."

"Maybe you can remind him of happier times and we can get the old Edgar back." Sig nodded.

"That's a plan…now; I better get my ass down stairs and get my bearings so I can take care of you boys this season." She said giving Sig a wink and taking off down the stairs. As she walked out Sig was guilty of watching her a bit too long. He caught himself and just laughed.

Katrina checked out the Northwestern and set herself a mental schedule of things to do but she knew a lot of the time she wouldn't have much going on. But she figured it would give her time to watch Edgar and Matt from the wheelhouse doing what they loved and what she always wished she could do.

Out on deck, Jake Anderson was assaulting Edgar and Matt with questions about Katrina. "So neither of you ever dated her?" This was apparently a foreign concept to him.

"No way, Kat's like a little sister to me." Matt replied.

"But she's cute! I don't get it; I don't think I could be that good of friends with a girl." Jake insisted.

"I don't doubt that Junior." Edgar laughed, "But you'll understand when you get to know her, she's not like a regular girl. And I'll tell you…she likes to eat as much as we do so I know we'll definitely be taken care of at dinner time." Everyone could already see that Edgars attitude had improved.

"Alright guys let's get moving." Sig called from the hailer. Katrina emerged into the wheelhouse to watch as they left Dutch Harbor. Sig looked over at her, "What are you doing in here? Get out on deck if you want a really good look." She jumped up before he even finished, dashing out onto the deck.

"Come over here…" Edgar waved her over to the rail. She wrapped an arm around his waist looking out at the harbor as Northwestern headed out toward the bearing sea. He slid his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said gazing out.

"Yeah, it really is." he said almost in a whisper. She suddenly realized he was looking at her and not the harbor.

"I'm…um…gonna go start dinner." She nervously pulled away and walked inside.

Edgar wasn't joking about how much Katrina liked food. She had made enough for an army, which was good because the crew ate like one. "So? What do guys think?"

"We're definitely keeping you." Matt said with his mouth full.

"You realize the more you cook the more we'll eat? You're going to have us all fat by the end of the season." Sig joked.

"Well then someone can burn some calories by helping me clean up." Katrina was already picking up dishes.

"I got it" Edgar started wiping off the table as the others left the galley.

Katrina figured it was a good time for them to talk privately. "Hey, I was really sorry to hear about you and Louise…"

"Yeah, you know…it happens right? Not everyone can deal with this life; I respect that so we just decided to call it quits." Putting away the last few dishes he turned to her, "how about you, the last time I heard you were in LA married to some hotshot lawyer."

"Yeah…that didn't really work out." She turned shrugging her shoulders. "But, I'm good with it. When I really thought honestly about it, I wasn't in love with him…I was in love with the idea of being married and I jumped into it with the first guy that asked me."

"Wow, I can't see that, you were always independent." Edgar smirked.

"Yeah well, have your whole family bitching at you every time they see you that you're an embarrassment because you aren't married." She made a twisted face. "I just got sick of being asked what was wrong with me. He was a decent guy…until we got married, then he was a controlling asshole. Then I left and now my whole family is taking his side because _"obviously something must be wrong with Katrina."_ He called right after I got here trying talk some sense into me as he put it…remind me to get a new phone when we get back…"

Edgar started laughing, "roger…so how did you end up here?"

"I was in Seattle…I'm trying to find a place up there so I can get out of LA…I ran into Sig. We got talking and he asked if I wanted to come out. He knew I needed to make some cash and figured we could both use a friend right now. Of course I said yes, I've wanted to be on this boat since…forever."

"Yeah, I know. Must suck to be a girl…I mean growing up where we did…not that it sucks that you_ are_ a girl…I mean…" Edgar really just needed to stop talking at this point. "…hey you wanna grab Matt and watch a movie?"

"Sure I'll meet you at base camp." She winked and they both laughed. Base camp was what they used to call wherever they had chosen as their hide out when they were kids. A few minutes later the three of them had somehow managed to pile into Edgars bunk with Katrina smushed in the middle watching the TV at the end of the bed.

"Just like old times…" Matt quipped as he tossed popcorn at Edgar. "Remember when we snuck into the movies and we got caught and they called your mom!"

"Yeah…that sucked. I was grounded for like a month." Edgar said flinging a pillow over Katrina trying to hit Matt.

"Hey watch it Hansen!" She tried to slap at him but didn't have room to make it effective.

"What's the matter afraid I'll mess up your hair?" Edgar was now whacking her in the head repeatedly with the pillow.

"Okay, I've had enough senseless violence for one night." Matt tried to get up, all but falling on the floor trying to get into his own bunk. Katrina and Edgar continued to assault each other for another minute when Edgar finally pinned her down so she couldn't move.

"Do you give?" he said grinning at her.

"For now…but you better watch your back." She chirped back. "Don't forget the time I taped you into your sleeping bag."

"Yeah, I remember…I almost suffocated." He climbed off her and flopped back down onto the bed.

Edgar grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, wrapping an arm around Katrina. This didn't really seem strange to either of them since they had shared a bed plenty of times. But Edgar had to admit that he was guilty of taking an unusual interest in the smell of her hair. He wondered if this was new or she always smelled that good and he just hadn't noticed. Katrina sat up peeling off her hoodie to reveal a skimpy tank top then snuggled back under the blankets. As Edgar placed his arm around her waist, his hand skimmed across her bare stomach. If her hair had been an oversight in the past it paled in comparison to the fact he had never realized how amazingly soft her skin was. He found himself suddenly feeling a little different about having Katrina in his bed, in a good way. He squeezed her a little tighter causing her to squirm as if being tickled. She pulled herself closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "g'night Ed…" she whispered.

"g'night Kat…love ya." He whispered back.

"love you too." She sighed as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing new here.

A/N: Here is another, I know this story is a little mushy for me, but you know how I like plot twists so here ya go! Please review!!!!

* * *

The next morning Katrina was up and had a huge breakfast ready for the guys before they started setting strings. They had never realized how bad the food had been previously until now. They were already requesting to Sig that Katrina be on board every season assuring him that their performance on deck would be greatly improved if they were fed properly.

"Let's get out there and get this season going." Edgar rounded everyone up and they headed out on deck.

Katrina quickly cleaned up and headed up to wheelhouse and slid onto the bench behind Sig. He glanced over smiling as she watched the deck intently. Her pale blue eyes still shown bright under her baseball hat, her hair pulled through the back in a silky ponytail. He wondered what had transpired the night before and if she and Edgar had time to talk. "So you get a chance to catch up with Ed?"

"Yeah, I did. He acts like he's ok with everything but I can tell he isn't." She said turning to face Sig.

"Yup, that's Edgar. He's been like this for months. We know he's been miserable but he doesn't want to talk about it, not even to me or Norman." He said shaking his head, "But I knew he'd open up to you."

Katrina just smiled and turned back to watch the crew. Sig found himself watching Katrina, he wondered how she had never caught Edgars attention, or his for that matter when they were younger. She really was very pretty and coming from a similar background she would have been a perfect choice. Sig quickly snapped himself out his thoughts realizing that they were becoming inappropriate very quickly.

When the guys came in Katrina washed and dried their clothes, which apparently was a foreign concept on the Northwestern. She got them into a routine pretty quickly. The guys seemed genuinely appreciative to receive clean clothes and towels each day as well as hot meals, and neat and tidy bunks. Katrina loved doing it; they were her friends and worked very hard. She kind of felt like this was where she had been meant to be even it was _inside_ the boat doing girl stuff. But each day as she sat in the wheelhouse watching them out on deck, she secretly wished she could be out there too.

Her bunk had become nothing more than a place for her Edgar and Matt to pile their stuff since she never slept in it, she always slept with Edgar. A fact that no one had mentioned or thought anything of…except maybe Edgar. He had gotten used to cuddling up with her whenever he had a chance to rest and sitting in the wheelhouse talking to her when he had watch. He began to wonder if she were enjoying their time as much as he was and what it all meant. One night he and Matt volunteered to clean up as a kind of thank you gesture for all Katrina was doing for them. She took the opportunity to take a hot shower and actually dry her hair. She emerged from the bathroom, her long platinum hair sleek and shiny, her bangs just long enough that they fell into eyes a bit. She went to her room, and riffled through her clothes to find a pair of grey yoga pants and tank top. She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched and turned quickly to find Matt standing in the door. "Hey, you scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you, you got a minute?" he asked.

She was almost afraid to say yes since she had a pretty good idea what this was about. "Sure, I always have a minute for you."

"So…I gotta ask…how do feel about Edgar?" He really couldn't think of a better way of asking.

"He's my friend. I care about him. What do mean?" She knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to get into that discussion.

"You know what I mean. I think he's starting to see you as a little more than a friend Kat. You had to have noticed." Matt had definitely noticed.

"I don't know. This is so confusing; I don't want to mess up our friendship." Frustrated she ran her hands through her hair.

"I know you don't. Just think about it, that's all." Matt gave her a quick hug and disappeared.

Back in the galley he sat down and gave Edgar a knowing look. "So…"

"Stop right there, I don't want to get into this with you." Edgar interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Matt shot back, "I was just going to ask how you feel the season has gone so far…you know…with Kat here."

"I know exactly what you were going to say, and I think it's going good. She's doing a great job. We couldn't really ask for a better boat mom." He said thoughtfully.

"And…" Matt pressed on, "How do _you_ feel about it. I mean really."

"I don't know. I mean, she's in the middle of a nasty divorce and I just got out of a long marriage myself. I don't know if it's worth risking our friendship." He sat down next to Matt. "I think she knows how I feel about her, I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"I don't know if she does know. Maybe you should talk to her." Matt tried again.

"I will, just not now. I wanna wait till the time is right. Deal the fuckin cards bro." Edgar wanted to end the discussion at this point so Matt did as ordered and dealt the cards. Everyone else was asleep and Katrina was wide awake thinking about what Matt had said. She wasn't sure if Edgar really had feelings for her or if Matt was just trying to get them together. She wasn't sure how she would react if he did have feelings for her and it seemed like no matter what, this could ruin a friendship. She decided to get up since she wasn't getting any sleep anyway. She through on a hoodie and headed up to the wheelhouse.

"Hey Sig, you mind if I hang out up here for a while?" she said as she entered.

"Not at all, let me guess you can't sleep…" Sig smiled.

"Gee, how did you guess?" She answered sarcastically.

They sat for a while not saying anything when Sig finally spoke. "So, what's the deal with you and my little brother?"

"There's no _deal_. Why is everyone so sure there's a_ deal_…" she just shook her head.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe since you guys share a bed, talk to each other like a married couple and since he'd be crazy if he missed the chance again…" Sig trailed off.

"Again?" Katrina wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Well he wasn't smart enough to go after you back when we were kids, he should do it now." Sig answered not looking at her.

"I told you it wasn't like that when we were kids. He always had a thing for those cheerleader types, you know. Besides, he knew I had a crush on you." Katrina said teasingly.

"Me? That's cute." Sig laughed.

"Yeah…I really did. You were so cool and tough. But see, all I ever got was _oh Kat, that's cute_." Kat said flipping her hair at Sig.

"Well I can tell you that if I had known, Edgar wouldn't have a chance because you would have been mine." Sig gave her nod making her blush. "Kat, I don't know if you realize it or not, but you're really beautiful."

Katrina was now looking at the floor feeling more self conscious than she did when she was sixteen. "Thanks…"

"Get over here…" Sig reached over and tugged at her to get up. She got up and walked over to him as he pulled her into a hug. "Kat you're an amazing woman and you deserve better than what you've had." He pulled her back and looked into her eyes and that's when he realized he was in trouble. Before he even thought about what he was doing he was kissing her. His mind was trying desperately to remind him that he was a married man but every other part of him was ignoring his mind.

Katrina didn't see it coming. She was taken completely off guard and when it happened she was too caught up in how amazing it was to stop it. When she finally regained her sensibility she pulled away from him. They stood for a minute just staring at each other until Katrina took another step back, "Wow, ok…that should not have happened."

"Yeah, I know." Sig was trying to catch his breath and figure out what possessed him to do that. But before he could make sense of it he had his arms around her and was kissing her passionately. She melted into his arms, all she could think was that this was Sig Hansen and she had wanted to do this since she was thirteen.

After a long while, Katrina pulled herself away from him, "I better go." She turned her eyes toward the floor and quickly darted down the stairs. As she climbed into bed she was glad Edgar was still in the galley with Matt, she felt so guilty she couldn't even count in how many ways what had just happened was wrong. Sig sat in the wheelhouse thinking the same thing. How could he have done that, it was just stupid. He was married and had just kissed the girl he was pretty sure his brother was in love with. But he found himself replaying it in his mind over and over and wishing he didn't have to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This get's really old, I own nothing...blah blah.

A/N: Ok, I hope you all can forgive my girl Katrina (I mean it's Sig Hansen for %$#%$ sake!) Anyway, here's the next chapter...moving forward....

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up please!!!!

* * *

Katrina was fast asleep by the time Edgar climbed into bed and she was up making breakfast before he woke up. She walked around the galley in a daze, trying to shake the events of the night before from her mind. Sig had always been this kind of unattainable fantasy when she was young and she hadn't thought about it in years. Now it was all she could think about. She knew he was married and what they had done was completely wrong. She also knew how hurt Edgar would be if he found out. She just needed to stay away from Sig and let the whole thing go; then everything would be fine.

Sig was wrestling with his own conscience this morning. When Norman had taken over in the wheelhouse so he could sleep, it only led to dreams about Katrina. He had not only betrayed his marriage but he had betrayed his brother. He felt guilty just thinking about it, but he was thinking about it. He was trying to rationalize in his mind how to justify his actions. He couldn't blame Katrina; he knew this was on him. As he sat in the wheelhouse he could hear everyone starting to mill about downstairs.

"Hey" shouted Edgar as he entered the kitchen.

Katrina spun around quickly almost dropping a plate, "What…"

"Just hey, you know, good morning…" he said giving her a hug "Why so jumpy this morning?"

"Nothing…I'm just not really awake yet." She answered avoiding his eyes. He immediately knew something wasn't right.

"Alright, whatever…"he looked at her suspiciously finishing his coffee, "I'm heading out, I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, ok…" she gave him a quick nod. She kept herself busy for the rest of the day cleaning and re-cleaning everything and not going near the wheelhouse. She figured Sig would appreciate the fact that she was staying away right now.

Sig had definitely noticed that Katrina hadn't been up to see him. She usually sat in the wheelhouse most of the time between chores so she could watch the guys on deck. It was obvious she was avoiding him. He was still conflicted about what had happened. Although he admitted to himself it was wrong he also admitted that he had enjoyed it and needed to figure out how he really felt. The day seemed to pass painfully slow and despite the fact they were pulling huge numbers, he was very short tempered. This didn't go unnoticed on deck.

"What the fuck is wrong with Sig?" Nick asked shaking his head.

"No clue, I mean we're totally on the crab right now, he should be pumped." Matt agreed.

"Katrina's in a mood too, she bit my head off this morning." added Jake.

"You too? She was short with me too." Edgar scratched his head.

After setting the last pots, they headed in for some rest and dinner. Edgar took over in the wheelhouse for a while so Sig could take a break. As he entered the galley Katrina quickly busied herself with dishes and wiping the already clean counters. Matt couldn't help but notice how visibly nervous she was and he began to watch the situation more carefully. Sig ate quickly and never spoke a word to Katrina until he was heading back up to the wheelhouse. "Stop up later; I want to talk to you." Katrina just nodded and went back to her pointless cleaning. Matt suddenly had a thought and he really hoped he was wrong, but he intended to make sure.

Later that evening after everyone was asleep, Katrina slid out of bed careful not to wake Edgar, and quietly made her way up to the wheelhouse. "You wanted to talk to me?" she said staring at the floor.

"Yeah, have a seat…" he motioned to the chair next to him, "I think we should talk about last night don't you?"

"Nothing to talk about, we just got caught up for a minute and made a mistake. That's it." She said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"You really think it was a mistake?" he had gotten up and moved closer to her.

"Don't you? You're married..." she didn't get to finish the statement since he had pulled her out of the chair and was kissing her neck and she was finding it impossible to think, let alone talk. As he lifted her up on to the counter she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to get even more aroused. They were now engaged in a deep kiss, their hands all over each other. Neither of them heard Matt walk into the wheelhouse. He had heard Katrina sneak out of their room earlier and when she didn't immediately return he had gotten up to check on her.

"What the fuck!" Matt said sternly. Sig and Katrina looked up in horror. "What the hell is going on? Never mind…it's obvious what's going on, but really? How could you?"

"Matt, it's not her fault, it's mine." Sig insisted.

"Yeah right, she looks pretty willing to me." He snapped back. At that Katrina had slid down from the counter and ran down the stairs in tears.

"You're out of line! And not for nothing…we're adults…it's none of your business." Now Sig was just mad.

"None of my business? Ok, then let's see is Ed thinks it's any of his business." Matt shot back.

"Matt don't do it…fuck, I'm sorry...alright just don't say anything to Edgar." He pleaded.

"Look, I'll keep my mouth shut…for now…but you need to stay away from Kat." He gave Sig a glare he would normally never dared give his captain, but this had definitely affected his level of respect for Sig.

Katrina sat in the galley, her head down on the table in tears. She knew she had made a huge mistake and couldn't undo it. She looked up as Matt walked in. "Matt, please…" He shook his head and sat down next her. He was mad, but needed to hear her side of things, this wasn't the Katrina he knew.

"Kat, what happened…I mean, you're not the kind of girl who goes around sleeping with married men. And what about Edgar? I know you care about him, how could you do this," Matt asked quietly looking around to make sure no one was lurking around.

"I didn't sleep with him!" She insisted, keeping her voice at a whisper.

"Well it sure looked like you were going to if I hadn't walked in." he replied.

"Matt you know me…I never meant for this to happen…I wouldn't do a thing like this…what the hell is wrong with me." She was still crying.

At this point Matt could see that she really hadn't meant it and obviously felt horrible. He put his arm around her and she dropped onto his shoulder crying. "So, do you…have feelings for Sig?"

"No…it was just this stupid thing…and it made me feel, I don't know…good about myself I guess, because someone actually looked at me that way." She hadn't fully accepted her own self esteem issues till that point. "God, what have I done…" she started to cry harder.

"Kat, we've all looked at you that way…don't you know that? I mean the whole reason we never said it was because Ed and I made a pact when we were fifteen that neither of us would try to…you know, you were off limits." Matt said sounding a little self conscious.

Katrina tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes which were now puffy and red. "Listen Matt, I don't have feelings for Sig…I know that...and what happened up there will never happen again, I swear. Please don't tell Edgar."

"I won't, but I think eventually Sig's going to, they don't keep secrets, you know that." Matt assured her.

"I know…I'm going to ask him not to until I'm gone." She suggested.

"So you're not coming back for opies?" Matt asked, he had sort of assumed she was.

"No, I have to finish up my divorce, this job is paying for that. I'll be around, I hope to be working in Dutch but I have to be able to fly back and forth to LA to get things done." The fact that she still had to finalize her divorce from another man she had no feelings for suddenly made her feel like a complete failure and she started to cry again. She and Matt sat for a while until she composed herself enough to go to bed. As soon as she slid into Edgar's bunk he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. She knew she needed find out how he really felt about her but it probably wouldn't matter once he found out what she and Sig had done. She squeezed him tight and tried to go to sleep, knowing that this would all soon change.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but it's been a tough week. The roof of my house is leaking (natural disaster catagory) and I wrecked my car (I need anger managment catagory). So the fact that my crew is texting me non-stop to come have drinks is sort of a no-brainer. (and FYI: s/v Archangel is now on twitter!) As I had mentioned I had no clear path for this story so it's sort of evolving...

Please keep the reviews coming! Northwesternsig...this is for you!

* * *

For the next few weeks, Katrina made it a point to spend as much time with Edgar as possible. She felt like if she focused on him, it would be easier not to think about Sig. She also hoped that when everything came out, Edgar would see that Sig hadn't meant anything to her. The problem was that the only person she was trying to convince was herself. She knew it really wouldn't matter much in the end. The season was almost over and they would be headed back to Dutch. She had found a job with one of the ship suppliers so she could stay in Dutch. She had no desire to go back to LA other than when she had to or to go to Seattle to contend with her family.

One afternoon, she made her way up to the wheelhouse and sat so she could watch the deck. Sig looked over, waiting for her to say something but when she didn't he spoke up. "So, haven't seen you up here much lately."

"I figured it would be better if I kept my distance right now." Katrina answered, her eyes never leaving the deck.

"I don't know why, it's not like that's what Iwant." Sig continued. "Kat, I'm sorry if I crossed the line, I thought we had some…I don't know…didn't you feel anything?"

She had felt something but no good was going to come out of this situation so she had tried to dismiss it but answering the question was proving to be difficult. "I don't know, but what the hell, you're the one who wanted me to come here and be with Edgar."

"Yeah, but then something happened, actually a few things. First I saw you guys together and I could tell that you two didn't have that kind of relationship and probably never would. Then I realized I couldn't look at you like _my little brother's friend_ anymore because you're so god damn beautiful and every time I look at you I think…I don't even know what I think." Sig was trying to get her to look at him. "And what do mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if I felt anything because I haven't thought about because it doesn't matter." She finally turned to face him. "Why are we having this discussion?"

"Why do you think it doesn't matter?" He continued to question her.

"Because it doesn't really matter how I feel…even if Edgar wouldn't hate me…and you, you are married and technically speaking at the moment so am I even if it's just a matter of paperwork." She was getting really confused and finding herself close to tears again.

Sig wasn't going to let this go and he'd make her cry if he had to if it got his point across. "Maybe that's your problem, you never think how you feel is important. That's why you do things you don't really want to do, marry guys you don't love…it's because you do what people expect and not what you really want."

"Are you saying you always do what you want regardless of how other people feel?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes

"I'm saying that if you want something bad enough, sometimes it's worth the price. I guess you need to figure out what you want and what you're willing to pay." He looked away out the window.

Kat stood up to leave; she was now crying uncontrollably, she managed to get out what she had originally come up to say. "I know you're going to tell him. Just please wait till I'm gone. It will be easier for him to get over if he doesn't have to look at me every day."

"Sure. Is Matt ok with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, he won't say anything." She conveyed back.

"Honestly, if he's willing to let this go, we never have to tell Ed. Like you said, it doesn't matter. As long as you're good with your decision we never have to mention this again…so I guess it's your call." Sig said coldly.

Katrina quietly left the wheelhouse and went to her room and curled up on the bed crying. She couldn't understand why she was so hurt by what he said. Maybe because he was right in that she had married a man she didn't even love just because everyone she knew seemed to think she really _needed_ to be married. Thinking about it now, it did sound pretty pathetic. It just took hearing it from someone else to make her realize that she had been living her entire life that way. Fortunately she would soon be free and clear of at least her sham of a marriage very soon. But what as far as knowing what she wanted, she had no idea. The one thing she wanted had a pretty high price and was by no means simple.

Edgar had definitely noticed that Katrina's behavior was a little erratic. She had gone from jumpy to affectionate then to completely distant. He assumed that she was nervous about getting through her divorce and maybe confused about their relationship…he hoped. He wanted to talk to her and tell her how he felt but he didn't want to pressure her. He made his way up to the wheelhouse to take over for Sig. "Hey, go get some sleep; I've got ya, then Norman's up."

"Thanks, bro." Sig slid out of his chair and stretched.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Edgar asked sliding into the captain's chair.

"Sure, what's up?" Sig knew it had something to do with Katrina but felt confident that their secret was still safe.

"What do think I should do about Kat? I mean, do you think I should try to take things to the next level. You know, I'd like us to be more than friends." He said scratching his head.

"I don't know man; you guys have been friends for a long time. Do you really think it's a good idea to go there?" Sig said doing his best to sound honest.

"Yeah, I know, that's the thing. If it didn't work out…you know." Edgar nodded.

"Well, just make sure you think it through, you'll know if it's there." Sig replied as he descended the stairs.

After Edgar had gotten up to take his turn in the wheelhouse, Katrina climbed out of bed. She was careful to make sure Matt was asleep. Since they had just gotten off a ridiculously long grind on deck, everyone was sound asleep, showing no signs of waking up until forced to. She crept down the hall to Sig's stateroom and quietly slipped through the door. She sat down on the side of the bed and took a deep breath then touched his shoulder. "Sig?"

"Hey, is everything, ok?" He rolled over and saw that it was Katrina. He reached for her hand, "Kat?...what is it?"

"I figured out what I want."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know....

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger....not! But here's the next chapter. There is also a little teaser in the end of this one just for wildviolet76 and AleutianStorm about the sequel to "It's never too Late" that I'm writting next.

* * *

Upon hearing those words, Sig sat up trying to focus in the dark to read Katrina's expression. But he didn't need to. She leaned toward him wrapping and her arms around his neck began kissing him. This was all the encouragement he needed. He was completely consumed by how much he wanted her and the consequences be damned. He wasn't thinking about how they would deal with Edgar or his wife for that matter, just how he'd been thinking about this moment since Katrina set foot on the Northwestern. He pulled her onto the bed continuing the kiss. They lay there kissing and exploring each other's bodies, slowly removing clothes along the way. Once completely naked, Sig hovered over her, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. He hesitated for a second as he felt her tense up. He looked into her eyes, "Kat, are you sure?" She answered only with a nod and a kiss.

Katrina buried her head in Sig's shoulder in an effort to stay quiet. She had never felt like this before, not with Jay, not with anyone. They had gone at least four rounds before she realized that Edgar's watch was over and he would have seen that she wasn't in bed. "Shit…Sig we have to stop…look what time it is…Edgar will be off watch any minute." She now felt a horrible sense of guilt and panic all at the same time.

"You better get back in your…or I guess his bed." Sig said running his hand through his blond hair. He had visions of his brother in bed with Katrina and it suddenly bothered him. He knew that nothing would happen, but he wished she could stay with him. Katrina threw her clothes on and started for the door. She stopped and looked back at Sig, their expressions said it all. They both knew they had done something that could never be taken back. Sig reached out and pulled her back to him pressing his lips to her one more time. She desperately wanted to stay, but pulled herself toward the door and left. She had just managed to settle in to bed when Edgar appeared. She tried to be very still so he would think she was asleep. Fortunately it worked because she knew she would have had a hard time talking to him right now. Part of her thought she should have just gotten into the other bunk. But it was covered with all their stuff and it would have seemed weird to both Edgar and Matt if she started using it now. She was so tired from her excursion with Sig that she fell asleep within minutes.

Sig lay awake in bed going over the last few hours in his mind. He didn't know how he had done something so reckless, but what he did know was that he was falling hard for Katrina. He didn't know how he was going to deal with the aftermath, but he had to have her. There had been little life in his marriage for a long time but complacency had kept him there and going through the motions. But now that wasn't enough anymore, not when he could be with Katrina. He would sort that out on his own, it would probably get messy but it had to be done. Edgar was a different story. Even if Edgar came to the conclusion that he and Katrina weren't right for each other on his own, he would never forgive Sig for crossing that line. His thoughts kept him up for the rest of the night.

Katrina woke the next morning and everyone was already up and out on deck. She couldn't believe that she slept so late or that no one had woke her up. She quickly jumped into the shower, dressed and started in on the days chores. When she finished, she headed up the stairs and quietly entered the wheelhouse. Sig turned and gave her a smile when he heard her enter, "Hey, so um…he didn't miss you last night did he?"

"No, I just made it." She answered blushing.

"We're almost done, and we'll be heading in." he said, his eyes turning serious. Katrina looked at the floor, not really knowing what to say. She started to realize that their affair would probably be ending as quickly as it started. Sig continued, "Come see me tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." Katrina was trying to find a way approach the inevitable issue of what would happen after they got back to Dutch but just couldn't bring herself to do it at that moment. She was already thinking about being with him later that night so she chose to just focus on that. She spent the rest of the day sitting in the wheelhouse, she and Sig trying unsuccessfully not to look at each other too much or touch each other in fear that they would get caught. They had a few close calls holding hands or flirting as people barged in. It was nerve wracking but they always seemed to end up laughing. This made Katrina feel even worse. She was seriously falling for him and knew it was wrong. But she couldn't deny that this was the happiest she could remember feeling in years.

As promised, she snuck out of her room that night and into his. They both mentally confirmed that the way they felt the first time was no fluke. This time was even better. Katrina had decided that she wasn't going to beat herself up about it anymore; she spent enough of her life doing that. She would just hold on to whatever part of this she could and deal with the fallout when it happened. Sig in the meantime was running every scenario he could think of trying to figure out a way for no one to get hurt and still be with Katrina. It didn't seem there would be any answer that would be ideal.

As the Northwestern pulled into Dutch Harbor, Katrina had mixed feelings. She didn't want to leave Sig but she was glad she wouldn't have to sneak around behind everyone's back. She was also anxious to fly to LA to sign her divorce papers. At least that was one problem that would soon be out of her life.

"So you gonna have a drink with us tonight?" Edgar asked her as they were packing up.

"Yeah, I can't stay late though, I have an early flight." She answered.

"Oh that's right, you must be pretty happy." Edgar knew he was.

"You have no idea; I should have done this years ago. All I have to do now is pay my lawyer, sign the papers and I'm free." She smiled. "Free but broke, and with no place to live of course but I guess I shouldn't complain." She added.

"Well, at least you got a place and a job in Dutch for a while." Matt chimed in.

"Yeah, but eventually I'll have to find a real job and get back to having some kind of normal life." Her mind wandered to Sig and what the future would bring. As she looked at her two friends she knew that in an instant everything would change. It was only a matter of time. She could only hope now that she had made the right decision.

That night everyone filled the Elbow Room, drinking and having fun while Katrina nervously sat looking at the floor. Matt kept staring at her and Sig and she wondered if he suspected something. She decided to have another drink to take the edge off. As she stood at the bar chatting with the other Captains and crews she was approached by a very intoxicated Johnathan Hillstrand.

"Hi there beautiful, how about we take this party back to my hotel?" He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her.

"No thanks Johnathan, I've heard all about your wife Tori, and I'd prefer not to end up floating face down in the harbor." Katrina shot back, earning a burst of laughter from the rest of the guys.

"I can always count on her to make sure I don't have a good time…" Johnathan staggered off to the other end of the bar, proceeding to hit on a young waitress.

"That guy kills me, he's got a hot wife at home and he still fools around." Matt said shaking his head.

Katrina laughed but was suddenly a bit self conscious, thinking she didn't have much room to criticize anyone marriage since she had managed to end her own and now possibly Sig's. She was also a bit conscious of the fact that Sig was watching her intently. She decided it was a good time to call it a night; she wanted to get to the airport early. "I'm taking off guys, I'll be back in a couple days, you think you'll still be here.

"Oh probably…Sig wants the whole boat cleaned and a bunch of other shit." Matt said not sounding too pleased.

Katrina gave them him a hug and turned to Sig and Edgar. Sig pulled her over hugging her, whispering "I'll see you soon."

Edgar grabbed her hand, "I'll walk you back. I want to talk to you about something." He looked over at Matt smiling. Matt knew that he was going to make his move and hoped that Katrina had kept her promise about staying away from Sig.

Once outside Edgar didn't release Katrina's hand making her a bit nervous. They walked for a bit before he stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing at all…" he put his arms around her and kissed her. She immediately pulled back, not really knowing what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still broke and still own nothing!

A/N: This chapter should give you a little insite to where my girl Kat is coming from. I know...everyone is torn about what she should do but lets be honest is there a "bad" choice here?...hmmmmm decisions decisions.

* * *

Katrina stood silent for a moment, looking at Edgar like he'd lost his mind. He could tell he had caught her off guard. Trying to lighten the mood he smirked at her. "Come on Kat, that wasn't completely unexpected was it?"

"Well no, I guess not." She smiled back. This was harder than she expected. "Ed, I'm not sure I can be who you want me to be."

"I know you have a lot going on, and I'm not trying to pressure you. If you want to stay just friends right now…I'm ok with that." He assured her.

"I'm just not sure what I want right now…and I don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not the woman you think I am" This was killing her. The fact that he was being so understanding made her feel even worse.

"I could never be disappointed in you. I'll give you whatever time you need." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ed, I just don't want to lose you." She said starting to cry.

"You'll never lose me…don't cry, geez you're going all mushy on me." He gave her gentle punch to arm causing her to laugh. "That's more like it, come on…you've got a big day tomorrow."

As they walked to Katrina's hotel, she was torn. How could Edgar be so damn perfect and yet she was starting some ridiculous fling with Sig? She started thinking that she must be crazy. She and Sig hadn't even talked about where this relationship was going, if anywhere and she was having some serious doubts now about what she had done. Edgar knew her like no one else; she knew he would love her exactly the way she was. Thinking about it now it just seemed like it could be so easy, if she hadn't slept with his brother.

When they reached her room, Edgar gave her a big hug, "Good luck tomorrow…"

"Thanks, I just want this to be over so I can get on with my life." She looked up at him and thought for second, then kissed him. She had to know if there was anything there before she never got the chance again. It sounded like a good idea in her mind but not well thought out. The problem was that there actually was something there. He pulled her closer deepening their kiss and she didn't stop him this time. After what seemed like forever, she took a step back and caught her breath.

Edgar just smiled, "Call me when you get back."

"I will, promise" She closed the door and sank to the floor with her head in her hands. She had just made a bad situation worse. She decided then that she would tell Edgar the truth herself as soon as she got back from LA. She knew Sig wouldn't say anything right away so she still had time. All she could do now was focus on tomorrow.

When she arrived in Los Angeles the next day, her soon-to-be-ex husband, Jay was waiting for her at the airport. "Hi, I thought I'd save you the hassle of getting a cab."

"Thanks, it probably would have taken me hours, I forgot how awful the traffic is here." Katrina huffed as she climbed into his car.

"Sounds like you've been up there in the north pole too long." He said smugly.

"It's not quite the north pole." She shot back.

"Katrina look, you had your little adventure and got to play with your friends, now can you please be reasonable and think about this?" He insisted. "You're being ridiculous and you're willing to throw away the good life that you have over nonsense."

"I don't think its nonsense…you micro manage my entire life! You have to control me every second of every day and I can't live like that." Katrina raised her voice.

"Well Katrina, that's what being a responsible adult is like, you just don't want to grow up and be accountable. I mean, I'm your husband and I have the right to tell you what to do and you do have to answer to me. That's how it works." He continued to drive not even looking at her.

"Not anymore." She replied, "I am an adult, I have my own career, my own friends and my own life and you are no longer a part of it."

"Good luck with that attitude, you'll never work in this city again, all your developers are also my clients remember." He snickered.

"Who says I'm staying here?" She couldn't wait for this part of the conversation.

"What are going to do? Go home to Seattle, I spoke to your mother yesterday she said if you go through with this divorce she won't speak to you." He pulled into a parking space in front of a large office building.

"I don't care; I'm not going to Seattle, at least not for a little while…I'm going back to Dutch. My mother will get over it, it's my life not hers." She gave him a sadistic smile.

"Katrina, don't be ridiculous! You're going to embarrass you're family…and me…you're just being childish." Jay was really mad at this point.

"Embarrass you? That's classic, really. Don't want to have to tell your rich snob friends that your wife left and rather live in Alaska than be near you? Fuck you!" Karina was shouting as she got out of the car.

Jay shook his head looking both furious and defeated. "I give up, you want to sign today, I'll sign. I was going to give you a second chance but I can see you've made up your mind."

"Oh, I've made up my mind alright, from now on I'm not going to be pushed around or be made to feel guilty so I'll do what people want. I'm going to start living my own life." As she said the words out loud, she couldn't believe how liberating it was. She was really glad that Sig had given her a reality check and got her to stand up for herself. She also thought about how proud both Edgar and Matt would be if they could see her right now.

She and Jay rode the elevator in silence. He was clearly angry and she was quite satisfied. They sat down in front of the attorney and he asked, "Are you sure you don't want your own lawyer?"

"I'm sure, there's nothing I want except my freedom. Just tell me where to sign." She responded confidently. The man pushed the papers toward her and she snatched them up and scribbled her name quickly across the bottom. She turned and slid them over toward Jay and handed him the pen.

"This is your last chance Katrina, I'm offering to put this behind us and we can get on with our life." He had apparently thought she wouldn't go through with it.

"Oh I plan to get on with my life, just not with you." She gave the papers a nudge. He snatched the pen up, signed and tossed the papers back across the desk.

"I'll file these this afternoon, you two are all set." The man filed everything into his briefcase, shook their hands and they walked out. When they reached the street, Jay headed for his car and Katrina stood still.

He turned to her, "I'll take you back to the airport, get in the car."

"No...I don't _have_ to do anything with you anymore." She turned and walked down the street and got a cab to take her back to the airport. She sat watching out the window, silently saying goodbye to Los Angeles. She had already put all her things in storage in Seattle since she didn't want to owe her mother anything and she honestly had no idea where she would be living. Katrina thought briefly about updating her resume, sending out some letters and other tasks she would need to do. Then her mind turned back to Dutch Harbor. At least she had an apartment there and a job for the time being but she also had some serious issues to deal with there. She needed to decide what or more specifically who she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Really?

A/N: Ok, wishes granted...keep reviewing because I listen...I really do! This took me forever but I think you'll like it!

* * *

Katrina returned to her tiny apartment in Dutch Harbor. Things had quieted down around town since the fleet was back and most everyone had gone home. She was thankful for having some peace and quiet for a while. She had no real ambition to start looking for a job and moving right now. Her architecture career used to be the most important thing in the world to her. She was starting to think that maybe it was important because it was the only thing in her life that was really all about her, the only thing she had control over. Now just a little space of her own and a job that paid the bills seemed just fine. She had listened to her voice mails, one from her mother telling her that she had just made a huge mistake and would regret it and not to bother come to her for anything, which she had expected. There was one from Edgar and one from Sig; both saying that they hoped everything went ok and to call them when she got back. Interestingly, without even a thought, Edgar was the first call she made.

"Hey, I'm in Dutch." She said brightly.

"Cool, so was there blood?" He asked

"Just a little…but he signed, I'm a free woman." She laughed, "So are you in still in Dutch?"

"Yup, I figured you'd be back pretty quick. I know if I where Jay, I wouldn't have wanted to mess with you. So…you wanna have dinner tonight?" He knew he may be rushing this but figured he would put it out there.

"Yeah, sure. Meet me here at 6." She answered, quickly surprising Edgar and even herself. She was now committed to making a decision be tonight. After hanging up the phone she sat and contemplated how she was going to handle this. Clearly she had made a choice. The first person she wanted to talk to, the only person she really wanted to see was Edgar. Now she needed to hope he would understand what happened between her and Sig. She picked her phone back up and dialed Sig, she needed to talk to him before tonight. "Hey, it's Kat. I'm back…I need to see you, can we meet for a drink?"

"Sure, is everything ok?" Sig could sense she was nervous.

"I just need to talk to you about something; I'll be at the bar in a half hour." She didn't want to do this over the phone, but she didn't think having him come to her apartment was the best idea. She quickly changed into jeans and a sweater and put her hair up. Grabbing her coat, she went out the door and walked toward the bar. When she got there, Sig was already there at a table in the corner. She glanced around the room and made her way over and sat down. "Hi, thanks for meeting me, I just…I think we need to talk."

"Did you have any problems in LA?" He thought maybe she was unable to get Jay to sign on the first try.

"No, well…he was a jerk…but I stood up for myself and he signed." She answered.

"Good, I'm glad. So I'm guessing this is about Edgar." He gave her a knowing look.

"Um…yeah…I've just been thinking a lot and I think you and I are a mistake, I mean…" She really had no idea what to say.

"Kat…relax…I know." Sig smiled and shook his head. "Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking. You and Ed belong together. I should have never got in the way of that."

Katrina took a deep breath, she was so relieved that he had come to the same conclusion she did. She knew she still needed to tell Edgar the truth. "I'm going to tell Edgar what happened…tonight."

"Yeah, he told me he was having dinner with you…I knew then you made your choice." Sig gave her a smile. "I know he's gonna be mad…at both of us, but its better that it come out now than later."

"I agree." Katrina knew she may very well lose Edgar before she even had him. "I just hope he can forgive us."

"Yeah, me too. Kat, if it goes real bad…and you need me to talk to him, I will." Sig assured her.

"Thanks; I don't know if it will matter but…I better go, I'll see ya around." She got up, having trouble looking Sig in the eye. She knew that even if Edgar forgave her and they ended up together, things would always be tense around Sig.

Katrina went back home and got ready to meet Edgar. Even though the night may end in disaster, she really wanted to try to make him see her differently. She wore her hair down and put on makeup; she even considered wearing heels but regained some sanity and decided to stick with the jeans and sneakers. She was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey…"Edgar trailed off and seemed to be having a hard time speaking. Kat just smiled, her attempt to grab his attention had worked. "You look…really…nice."

"Nice? Geez Ed, no wonder you were always so popular with the girls." She laughed at him.

"Whatever, let's go eat…smartass." He rolled his eyes. He actually thought she looked amazing but it was still strange to say it out loud. This was still the girl he had grown up with and it made him more than a little self conscious. They walked down to a small restaurant and spent the evening tossing down burgers and beer. Anything fancy would have just seemed fake and unnatural. This was just who they were and they already knew that about each other. Katrina had always hated having to dress up and go to fancy parties with Jay, she honestly had nothing to say to his friends nor did she want to. As she they sat talking and laughing she knew this is where she belonged.

After dinner, and more than a few beers, they walked back to Katrina's apartment. Once inside they grabbed another drink and sat on the couch. "My mom is never going to speak to me again." Katrina said half laughing.

"Sure she will, once she figures out that you're not going to die an old maid or something." Edgar said taking a swig of beer.

"Oh thanks! What if I do? That's why she was so eager to marry me off to any jerk that asked. She says it's embarrassing for _a woman of my age_ to be single." Katrina wrinkled her nose. "Can you believe that?"

"Well you are getting up there…" Edgar ducked as Katrina swung at him. "Seriously Kat, you're dad would be really proud of you, he wouldn't have wanted you to be walking around like some stepford wife." This is why she loved Edgar…he knew exactly what she needed to hear. "I think he always knew you'd end up out there with us. Why don't you come out for opies?"

Katrina got teary eyed thinking about her dad. Edgar moved closer and put his arm around her. She knew she had to tell him soon before things went any further. "I have stuff I have to do, Jay and I have the condo up for sale and I have to start sending out resumes…" Edgar suddenly cut her off with a kiss. As Katrina fell back on the couch, Edgar climbed on top of her. They continued to kiss as their hands slowly ran over each other. "Ed, there's something I need to tell you…" She pushed him up so she could sit up. Fixing her hair she took a deep breath.

"What is it Kat, you know you can tell me anything." He said running his hand through her hair.

"I…I did something and I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me." Her heart was pounding. "On the Northwestern…I…Sig and I…we slept together." There was a deafening silence. "It was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking…"

"What? He's my brother…he has a wife…" Edgar was shaking his head staring at her. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Edgar please wait…it was a mistake." She pleaded.

"I don't even know who you are…this isn't you…I gotta go. I need get some air and think." He stormed out. As he walked down the docks, his hurt over Katrina turned to anger at his brother and he headed straight for the Northwestern. He started thinking about the times she was in the wheelhouse; the times she wasn't in their room, wondering how much had really gone on between them. Once on board he headed for Sig's stateroom. He didn't even knock, he just threw the door open.

Sig jumped up turning on a light, "What the hell…"

"Why…why Kat? You can have any woman you want and you go after her." Edgar was trying to maintain some control over the fact that he wanted to knock Sig's head off.

"I don't know. You know things haven't been good at home for a long time, you know how that feels." Sig said running his hand over his face.

"Yeah I do…but I did the right thing, not cheat…but I'm not even going to get into that with you. You have to live with that one. I just want to why Katrina? Do you…have feelings for her?" Edgar hadn't even thought that was a possibility till now.

"I thought I did…I mean I wasn't using her, I really thought I did…But it was a mistake. She and I both know that." Sig knew he and Edgar would eventually get past this, but he wasn't sure about Katrina.

Edgar sat down and took a deep breath, "I loved her Sig…now I don't know if I can."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See last chapter...

A/N: I know this one's short but I wanted to get something up before the weekend. (I have to paint my house)

* * *

Katrina sat in her apartment resigned to the fact that she had no control over what was going to happen. She knew she had done the right thing by telling the truth even if she wished she had it in her to lie, that wasn't her. She picked up her phone and called Matt; he had already left Dutch and was at home. "Hey…well I did the right thing and destroyed my life…and Edgars."

"I think he'll get over it, just give him time." Matt only knew about the first night he caught them kissing in the wheelhouse. He had no idea what else they had done.

"Matt, it's not that simple…"she started.

"Oh Kat, tell me you didn't…oh god you did." Matt suddenly put it all together. "You said you didn't have any feelings for him, what were you thinking?"

"Well obviously I wasn't thinking, but I talked to Sig and we're done. It was wrong and we both know that." She knew Matt was going to be disappointed in her. "I told Edgar everything…I had to. Matt, tonight was…" She gave a heavy sigh. "I think I'm in love with him."

"I knew that was coming. I just wish it hadn't taken you so long to figure it out." He said.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Katrina was holding off tears.

"I don't know. And him and Sig are gonna have to hash this out…that's gonna make for a great fuckin opie season." Matt was now envisioning the Hansen brothers brawling on the deck of the Northwestern. "Just hang in there…hey did you get that ass clown you married to sign the papers?"

"Yeah I did…at least that's one thing I don't have to deal with anymore. Except that my mother hates me…Oh shit!" Katrina just realized something she hadn't thought of before.

"What?" Matt asked.

"My mother…If Sig's wife finds out, how long before my mother knows? It will be all over Seattle. I'm so fucked. Well, I guess I should start looking for a job in maybe….Florida…that's pretty far." She sighed.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'll call Ed, see what's up…but I can't promise anything." Matt really wanted to help her but he had no idea how. He just wasn't sure how Sig was going to be able to smooth this over with his brother and if all this drama made its way back to Seattle then Katrina was going to have some serious problems.

"Thanks Matt, I know this is my fault and I don't expect him to forgive me, I just don't want him and Sig torn apart by this. Please ask Ed to call me?" She asked nervously.

"I will, just take care of you…" He said reassuringly.

"You too…" She hung up the phone and decided since she was half drunk already she may as well finish the job.

Matt dialed Edgar, "Hey bro…what's um…goin on?"

"You obviously know what's going on, that's why you're calling. Did Kat ask you to call me?" Edgar was sitting in the galley doing his best to resist the urge to go beat up his brother.

"She's worried about you…Listen…I sort of knew something was going on." Matt started.

"What? You knew?" Edgar was now prepared to beat up someone and it didn't really matter who it was.

"Not that they…ya know, but I caught them kissing in the wheelhouse one night. I honestly didn't think it would go any further. She was just confused and…she's really insecure ya know. She was totally shocked when I told her about our pact." Matt needed to let Edgar know that Katrina had spent her life oblivious to his feelings.

"You told her about that? Great. So now she knows that I've been pathetically in love with her since I was fifteen. Thanks for that." Edgar was banging his head on the table.

"Ed, I think she feels the same way but would have never let you know. If you really think, it couldn't have been easy growing up with every guy you know looking at you like…one of the guys. She was scared and I guess the whole thing with Sig was just because…he made a move and no one has ever done that before." Matt knew Katrina had some self esteem issues. "Please call her."

"I'll call her in the morning, even if it's just to say goodbye." Edgar replied flatly.

Sig had had been in the hall listening to the conversation, even having only heard half, he could guess what Matt was saying. When he heard Edgar hang up he walked out into the galley and sat at the table directly across from him. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to about this but I think I can see things a little differently than you right now."

"Ya think? Wow that's a real shock." Edgar was looking for a fight.

"Ed, be as mad as you want at me…I'm a fucking scumbag for what I did. And I appreciate that you're not going to say anything to anyone. I'll handle things at home on my own the way I should have a long time ago and Katrina doesn't need to be dragged through the mud. She's just trying to start over and deserves a chance…and I think you should give her one." Sig said honestly.

Edgar finally looked his older brother in the eye and spoke. "I understand what you're going through, I went through it too. I'm not saying its right but, I guess I'd have less of a problem with it if had been some random girl."

Felling slightly relieved that Edgar was calmed down enough to see his side he continued, "I know, I guess it wasn't until I was around Kat that I realized that I couldn't pretend things were ok anymore. She's an amazing girl, and maybe I was a little jealous that you were moving on with your life and I was still stuck."

"I hear ya…you just need make yourself happy…I did and I don't regret it." Edgar acknowledged.

Sig shook his head, "Funny thing is that's what I told Katrina to do…guess I need to take my own advice. It just amazes me that a girl like her would just marry some jerk because she thought it was her only chance. She is beautiful ya know, and smart, fun…it was just easy to kind of fall for her."

"I know…the only thing that would make her more perfect is if she were Norwegian." Edgar cracked a smile.

Sig started smiling too because he had thought the same thing. "So the way I see it, one of us has to be smart enough to do the right thing and hang on to that girl."

* * *

A/N #2: So there's a little light at athe end of the tunnel and I've conviniently just "freed up" Sig....hmmmmm I think I just got my next story.......


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: not even going there.

A/N: This is what happens when you don't have a plan. It took me forever to get this to work but I think this is the best I can do right now, my head is killing me!

* * *

The next morning Katrina woke up with a splitting headache. She had succeeded in her goal of getting completely inebriated. She slowly shuffled around her tiny kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible since she felt especially sensitive to the slightest sounds while trying to get a glass of orange juice. This seemed like it should be a simple task but today it appeared to require skill that she was lacking. She finally made it out to the living room and sat on the couch, closing her eyes. Just as the pain was starting to subside her head was again jarred by the ringing of her cell phone. It was Sig…she couldn't imagine what he wanted nor did she really want to talk to him but on the off chance that it was good news she answered.

"Hello…" She said in a soft voice.

"Hey you sound terrible." Sig stated.

"Thanks for noticing…is there a reason you are torturing me this morning?" She said rubbing her head. "Let me guess…Edgar."

"Sounds like you already tortured yourself. And yeah, he and I had it out last night." Sig sounded very serious.

"How bad? Am I going to have to wear a scarlet letter?" Katrina was terrified of what would happen if Edgar told Sig's wife who would no doubt make sure Katrina's family found out that she was some sort of home wrecker.

"No, nothing like that. He's not going to say anything. I promised him I'd do the right thing and deal with my problems if he left you out of it. My marriage has been over for a long time and it's not fair for anyone to blame you." Sig knew he was in for an unpleasant battle at home but it truly had nothing to do with Katrina, it was something he should have done a long time ago.

"Thanks…." Katrina sighed. "So…he hates me right?"

"Hell no, he doesn't hate you…he's in love with you. He even admitted it." He assured her.

"He did?" She practically jumped up, making her head hurt worse.

"Yeah, he's just hurt but…He's going to figure out that he can't live without you. Kat, please come out for opies." He knew her gut response was going to be no but he had to get her and Edgar together and having them stuck together on the boat was the only way he could think to do that.

"Are you fucking nuts? Oh that's right…you are!" Kat shouted. "That's a spec-fucking-tacular idea Sig…lets all go fishing together like a big happy family and maybe he'll forget we slept together."

"Will you relax? Fuck. Listen to me…I'm fine with being around you…I'm over it and I'm pretty sure you are too. Now we have to get him over it. If you guys end up together at some point we're all going to have to learn to be in the same pace at the same time…we are brothers." He said trying to rationalize his thought process.

"I am over it, believe me. I just don't think throwing it in his face is going to help." She was now leaning back holding her head. "Does he know you're asking me to come?"

"Well…no." Sig admitted.

"Great. What am I supposed to do about all the shit I have going on in LA?" She asked.

"Haha! That means you're considering it?" Sig knew she wanted to come.

"I know I'm going to regret this…but ok…I'll come." She was already kicking herself.

"Perfect! We're leaving for home tonight. He said he's gonna call you today to at least say goodbye. Don't tell him…I don't want to fight with him about it from now till opie season." Sig pleaded.

"Roger. I'll be here…and Sig…good luck with everything." She said seriously.

"Thanks Kat. Just hang in there…I'll call ya when we're headed back." He said hanging up.

She had no sooner hung up and her phone rang again, this time it was Edgar. Katrina took a deep breath, wishing for the day she didn't have to deal with two Hansens at once, and answered. "Hello…"

"Hi…" Edgar sounded a bit unsure now that he had her on the phone. "We're headed for Seattle tonight so…"

"Oh, ok..." She didn't want to give away that she had already spoken to Sig.

"Kat, I…we really need to talk." He finally said.

"I know." She replied.

"Just…not now. Look, I was calling actually to tell you that you don't have to worry about Seattle. Sig and I decided to keep this between us." He figured she was concerned considering how close their families were.

"Thanks Ed. That means a lot to me. I don't want this to come between our families." She said softly.

"Well…I better get moving. Sig will leave without me." He said nervously. "I'll call you…soon, I promise."

"Ok, have a safe trip…I…" She stopped knowing this was not the time but chanced it anyway. "I love you Ed."

"Bye Kat, talk to you soon." He stuttered as he hung up.

Katrina knew she would live to regret agreeing to go back to the Northwestern but she felt like she would regret giving up on Edgar even more. She spent the next months working at the store and hibernating in her apartment. Most of her friends back in LA couldn't understand it but the solitude, freedom and simple pleasures were things that she truly missed when she was married to Jay. And she knew she would never take these things for granted again.

Edgar stayed conspicuously away from Sig's house since he wasn't sure what the situation was or what had transpired since they returned home. By the time Christmas rolled around the ax had dropped and Sig and his wife had split up. It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone who knew them well; it had been a long time coming. Edgar was glad that Katrina had been spared any involvement. He had been thinking about her a lot and had been running all the possible eventualities through his head. He was fighting the urge to call her almost every day. The only thing that continually stopped him was the fact that he had no idea what to say. He was in the process of trying to work up the nerve to make the call after arriving home from Norman's on Christmas night. As he paced around the house he was caught between thoughts of how weird it was at dinner with Sig being there alone and how if he had a few more beers he could probably call Katrina. Just as he decided that more beer plus a cell phone was probably not the best combination, there was a knock at the door.

He was in complete shock when he saw Katrina. "Kat? What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Merry Christmas." She said handing him a bottle of Norwegian Vodka tied with a red bow. "Can I…come in?"

"Oh shit…yeah sorry, come on in." He said stepping back so she could get inside.

"My mother decided to speak to me, then demanded that I come home for Christmas." She said with a small smile.

Edgar laughed, "Yeah that sounds about right for her."

"After everyone left she started in on me so I decided to go for a drive and I just sort of ended up here." I hope I'm not completely out of line?" She said biting her lip.

"No, not at all…I was actually going to call you tonight. So sit, get comfortable...lets break this open." He said holding up the bottle of Vodka. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, when he returned Kat had removed her coat and was sitting on the couch in a pair of tight black pants and a white cashmere sweater. He couldn't help staring, she looked so beautiful.

"You cut your hair?" He said noticing her freshly cut chin length bob. "I like it." He reached for her hair, running his hand softly over it causing Katrina to blush.

"Edgar, I hope we can…" she began but he stopped her.

"Before you say anything…there's something I need to do." Edgar leaned over, sliding a hand behind her neck and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: you know the drill....

A/N: Trying to do some updating today. I know I left you all hanging here ( i really like cliffhangers...can you tell?) Please review, it helps me figure out where to go since I'm writing this one with no plan!

* * *

Katrina sat in shock for a second staring at Edgar. This was already going way better than she expected but she was now caught completely off guard. She didn't know if she should tell him about her agreeing to go out again with the Northwestern so decided to leave it for now and see what happened.

"I'm really glad you're here." Edgar said. "I was going to call but I wasn't sure what to say."

"Ed, you don't have to say anything. This is all my fault." Katrina said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…it's not like we were…together. You don't really have to apologize for anything…you had every right to…do whatever…" He was now struggling.

"No I didn't. Not that. Whether we were together or not, you're my best friend and I screwed that up." She said looking down.

Edgar put his hand on her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Kat, you don't need my permission to be with someone if you want to…if you did, I'm fairly certain I could have saved you from marrying that jackass." He finally got a smile from her.

"Yeah, Matt said pretty much the same thing. If I had stayed close with you guys things would have been a lot different. I would have never married him…Ugh! What was I thinking?" She started laughing and so did Edgar.

"No fucking clue…you were pretty stupid…I'm just saying…." He took another shot of Vodka.

"Yeah, and what happened with Sig…that was stupid too. I'm just so clueless when it comes to being around guys…that way." She said pouring another drink for them both.

"That's sort of my fault." Edgar said with a serious tone. "I um…pretty much made it impossible for you growing up. I threatened every guy that looked at you, made you think they were all jerks just because I didn't want to lose you." Edgar had realized that if Katrina were naive, it was partially his fault. "I kept you to myself all those years…then I left."

"It's not like I could have gone with you guys, I wanted to but you know how that goes. You couldn't protect me forever. I had to figure out what I was going to do on my own…I just did a really shitty job!" She giggled.

They sat up talking and laughing for while when Katrina realized that in no way could she drive back to her mothers. As Edgar got her settled in the guest room she decided it was time to bring up opie season. "Ed, your brother asked me to come back for opies. I wanted to tell you because I never want to keep anything from you again. He wanted you and I to spend time together so don't be mad at him…" She unconsciously began changing into the t-shirt and shorts he had given her right in front of him without thinking.

"What did you tell him?" Edgar was shocked that Sig was willing to put himself in a potentially uncomfortable situation for him. But right now he was having a hard time not staring at Katrina in her pink satin bra and panties.

"I said yes…but I came here tonight to ask you because if it's not ok with you then I won't." She said adamantly. Realizing suddenly that she was half naked she quickly threw the t-shirt on.

"Of course it's ok with me…" He didn't want to sound too excited but he was. "And the guys love you. Well they love food and clean clothes."

"Ed, I swear there's nothing going on between me and Sig. It's done." She assured him.

"I know. And even if it weren't…it's none of my business." He desperately wanted it to be his business but wasn't sure he wanted to push that on her right now.

Katrina wanted to grab Edgar and drag him into bed with her but decided that it was clear he wanted to start by mending their friendship and she wanted that too. "Goodnight Ed." She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Kat." He smiled and closed the door behind him. Once in the hall, it took a few seconds for him to force himself to go to his own room. The thought of her being right there in bed was making it difficult.

The next morning they both work up with horrible hangovers. "Why do I keep doing this to myself?" Katrina said as she wandered into the kitchen. Still in Edgars t-shirt, she sat at the table holding her head.

"It always seems like such a good idea at the time." Edgar replied, pushing a cup of coffee toward her. "It's not till the next day that I realize it wasn't."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She picked up her phone seeing a dozen missed calls. She hadn't told her mother where she was going and honestly didn't feel she needed to. There was also a call from Jay about the fact that her absence was causing him to have to show the condo himself and was inconveniencing him. He also made a snide comment about hoping she was having a good time with her new _little life_. She sat shaking her head as she hung up.

"Everything ok?" Edgar asked.

"Apparently Jay thinks I ought to be at his disposal whenever he needs me and my mother thinks that I ought to tell her when I'm not coming home…even though that isn't my home…or whatever." She shrugged.

"So when are you going back to Dutch?" Edgar asked.

"Tonight…thank god, I don't think I can take another day with my mom." She answered, "Besides I have to work tomorrow…and tell them that I'll be leaving for opie season."

After Katrina left, Edgar called Sig. "Hey…how ya feeling this morning?" He knew Sig had drunk a lot at Norman's. He was sure it was hard for him to be alone for the holidays.

"Like shit. You left early. Did you call her?" Sig knew that Edgar had been preoccupied with Katrina all day.

"No, I didn't have to…she stopped over last night. Guess her mom talked her into coming down for Christmas." He said.

"Really? So…" Sig wondered if they had made up of if he was in trouble for inviting her back to the Northwestern behind Edgars back.

"She told me about opies…I'm glad you talked her into it. Thanks." Edgar said assuring.

"Oh, well I couldn't let you two just walk away. I hope I wasn't out of line." Sig said.

"You were. But I'll let it slide." Edgar joked. "Thanks again."

"No problem, she's a great addition to the crew. Who knows this could be a permanent thing." Sig suggested.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't think she would want this kind of life." Edgar said thinking this for the first time. She had a good career, had married a wealthy man and would no doubt not have any trouble finding a new one of either.

"Don't be too sure brother. I gotta go find some fucking aspirin. I'll talk to ya later." Sig hung up, thinking it was no wonder that Kat never knew how Edgar felt if he had acted this clueless all the time.

Katrina arrived at her mother's and quickly packed to head back to Dutch Harbor. Her mother, Margriet, was ranting at her for anything she could.

"I can't believe you would just go and stay out all night and not call. And how is that supposed to look? What kind of woman goes out drinking and doesn't come home? What if someone we know saw you…at a bar of all places?" She shouted.

"Mom…I wasn't at a bar, not that it should matter if I was. I'm way too old to have to call my mommy and I don't care what anything looks like to anyone." Katrina answered quickly not even making eye contact.

"Well then what if something happened to you, we wouldn't even know where you were." Her mother argued.

"Then it would be a good thing I was at Edgar's so nothing would happen to me." Katrina rolled her eyes, glad she was leaving soon.

"Oh…well you should have just said you were there and I wouldn't have worried. Thank goodness those boys are around to keep an eye on you." Margriet continued as she stood watching Katrina pack. "Too bad they weren't around to keep you from leaving your husband."

"See that's the thing…." Katrina had enough; she was ready to give her mother a stiff shot of reality. "They hate Jay. They wouldn't have let me marry him. And neither would Dad for that matter."

"Katrina Van Ryan, don't you dare…your father would have wanted what was best for you. And a good husband to take care of you is what's best." Margriet was furious. She had never understood Katrina's unwillingness to go along with this plan.

"No, you're wrong. Dad loved fishing and if he were here I'd be out there with him. So now I'm doing the next best thing…I'm going back to the Northwestern for opie season…AND…" she paused while bolstering her nerve, "I'm in love with Edgar Hansen and there's nothing you can do about it."

Katrina's mother stood silent for a second; then smiled. "Well, it took long enough but everyone knew it was going to happen."

"What?" Katrina stood eyeing her mother.

"You…Edgar…Please Katrina, everyone knew you two were always meant to be. Edgar's mom and I used to talk about it all the time. We just couldn't understand how you two couldn't see what was right in front of you." She said shaking her head.

"Why did you push me so hard to move away and get married?" Katrina asked.

"I guess I just didn't want you to be a fisherman's wife. It's not easy and I wanted different for you. When the boys started fishing, I pushed you to go to college so you'd leave Seattle…move on." Margriet said honestly.

"Mom, I understand…I do. But this is my choice." Katrina said hugging her mother.

"I know, and your father would be proud." Margriet realized this was the first time her daughter had hugged her in years. She helped Katrina get packed and drove her to the airport. Listening to her talk about the Northwestern and the Bering Sea reminded her of Katrina's father and how much alike they were. She knew that it was time to let go and let Katrina live her own life, the life she should have had all along.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you care, look at any other chapter.

A/N: You've all been so patient! I promise I'll never write without a plan again (NOT!) and make you all wait so long to get what you want. Also, super excited to see some of you following Archangel on twitter! (It's the homepage I have on here if you can't find it) So without further delay...here ya go! Please review!!!! It's the only way I know where to go when I have no plan!

* * *

The time leading up to opillio season flew by. Katrina's boss at the store had no problem with her taking the time off; he had suspected that she may go back out. Sig had put her in charge of placing all the orders for supplies for the Northwestern since she was right in Dutch. She had even gotten herself some gear so she may be able to talk Sig and Edgar into letting her go out on deck. She was looking forward to the trip even though she knew there would probably be some tension. She had decided the best way to deal with Edgar was to just be herself. They had started out friends and she knew they still at least had that, even though she hoped they could be more. She anxiously waited for a call from Sig letting her know when to be ready but got an unexpected surprise when the call came from Edgar.

"Hey Kat, it's me." He said brightly when she answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered nervously.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're heading up there the day after tomorrow. We've got a lot of prep work to do so Sig wanted me to call and let you know…Actually he was going to call you…but I said I would…" Edgar was suddenly finding it difficult to put a coherent sentence together. "I just wanted to call you."

"Oh, well I'm glad you did." Katrina was glad he couldn't see her blushing. "I really wanted to talk to you before we got to the boat. I just want to make sure this is all really ok with you."

"Of course it's ok with me. And I really can't wait to see you." He couldn't believe he just said that and was hitting himself in the head.

"Me either…So I'll see you soon." As she hung up her heart was pounding. Her only fear that once they were all on board together that it would all fall apart.

Edgar was equally nervous about seeing Kat but not for the same reasons. He truly was over what had happened between her and Sig and he actually could understand how it happened even though he wished it hadn't. He was simply nervous about the fact that he had finally made up his mind to do what he should have done a long time ago and make Katrina his. But having known her for basically his whole life made him strangely self conscious and begin to over think the whole thing.

"Will you just relax?" Matt snapped at him as they got settled on the Northwestern.

"I'm trying. I just…don't know what to say to her." Edgar said throwing his bag on one of the beds.

"What the fuck do you mean? It's Kat. How can you not know what to say, just be normal…whatever that is." Mat said giving Edgar a look.

"I'm not going to wait. I'm telling her right away, I can't walk around here just…not knowing." Edgar said adamantly. At that point they heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey!" Katrina shot into the room grabbing them both around the neck. "Is this still my room?"

"Sure is." Said Matt bear hugging her. "Glad you decided to come back."

"Me too." She paused and looked at Edgar.

"I'm just going to go see if everyone's here yet." Matt casually mumbled as he left them alone in the room.

Katrina smiled at Edgar not sure what to say. Since he wasn't sure either he figured he may as well find out where they stood right here and now. He took her hand and pulled her over to him and kissed her. He made sure that it was in no way a _friends since we were little kids_ kind of kiss but a long passionate kiss that left Katrina completely weak in the knees. He immediately knew she was on the same page so proceeded to pull her into the room closing the door behind them. "I'm thinking that we just get over this now so…" He started to say.

"Yeah, I totally agree." She answered pulling his shirt off. She was wondering at that point if he had always been that hot or if this was new. In her distraction she barely noticed that he had gotten almost all her clothes off. The whole thing had happen so perfectly that neither had time to get nervous or have any second thoughts. For the next hour it felt like they were the only two people on earth, forgetting completely that they were on the Northwestern. As they tried to catch their breath, Edgar suddenly remembered that the entire crew was probably on board by now and it was a miracle that no one had barged in.

"Shit, I have to get up on deck." He said jumping up.

"Do you think anyone noticed you were missing?" Katrina said scrambling for her clothes. They looked at each other and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Leave it us to get ourselves in trouble before we even leave Dutch." Edgar laughed.

"Yeah, that's definitely typical." She giggled. "I don't want everyone…you know giving you a hard time about this so maybe we should…"

"Agreed, let's not say anything right now. Let's just see how things go. Who knows you may hate my guts by the end of this season." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Slim chance of that happening." She smiled. "You better get out there."

"Yeah, so I'll see you later, ok." He said opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll be down here organizing or up in the wheelhouse helping Sig." She said immediately getting a little tense.

Edgar nodded and leaned back to give her another kiss, "Its' ok Kat. It's just about us now."

Karina smiled and nodded and began picking up the room.

As Edgar walked down the hall he was greeted by Matt who was standing in the galley smiling. "I know you said you weren't gonna wait but what the fuck?" Matt laughed. "We've been waiting for you for like an hour, I had a hard time covering for you."

"Sorry, thanks for covering." Edgar had a huge smile on his face. "Does Sig know Kat's here?"

"Yup, I told him I got her settled in and I didn't see you." Matt beamed proud of his skills of deception.

"Cool, I'll make something up." Edgar sighed.

"So…I'm guessing it went well." Matt pressed.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Edgar said, ignoring the inquiry.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me then I'm just going to have to assume from the smile on your face that you two worked everything out." Matt said giving Edgar a slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we did." Edgar said grinning as they walked onto the deck. "We're kind of…we're just going to see where it goes. We don't want everyone knowing right now so try to keep it a secret…please."

"I won't say anything but I probably won't have to. It's a boat for fuck sake; you can't hide anything around here." Matt smirked.

Matt was right in that he didn't need to say anything for people to catch on. Edgar's obnoxiously cheerful mood was apparent to everyone. He was taking extreme amounts of pleasure harassing everyone and goofing off. This was an extreme switch from the Edgar that he was at the start of last season.

"I almost liked him better when he was miserable" Jake Anderson said shaking his head. He had the bad luck of being the Edgar's primary target. "Why the hell is he so fuckin' happy anyway."

"Cause Kat's here." Norman said helping Jake get the dead fish off his head. "And I'm pretty sure they're a little more than friends these days."

"Really?" Jake said looking confused. "Why do you think that?"

"You didn't notice that they were both missing for a while?" Norman asked.

Jake just shrugged his shoulders, "I thought…oooohhhh"

"Quit now junior…you'll just confuse yourself." Matt said giving him a nod.

"Are you guys working or gossiping?" Sig barked from the wheelhouse, "And where the hell is Edgar?"

"Are you kidding?! He's gone again." Matt said throwing his hands in the air.

Edgar had been on his way in to see Sig but couldn't resist a detour through the galley where he knew Katrina would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: you already know...

A/N: Sorry this took so long...it's been a rough week. Thiere are probably only a few more chapters to this, I just have to figure out what Katrina wants to do with her life. (don't we all) Then I'll start something to make it up to Sig that he lost Kat. (and of course finish my other story) Please read and review...I like the imput and if I get good ideas I use them!

* * *

Edgar snuck up behind Katrina in the galley, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. "Matt covered for us so I think we're good."

"Matt? You honestly believe that's a good cover?" Katrina started laughing. "He can't keep a secret, you know this. You need to get out there before Sig gets pissed at both of us."

"Yeah, you do." Sig's voice made them both jump. "I'm not trying to be an asshole but I'm gonna say this to you two just once." He looked very serious and motioned for them to sit. Katrina and Edgar complied looking at each other knowing that they were probably about to get chewed out. "I'm glad you guys worked things out…really I am. But I expect you to both be _working_ this trip, not screwing around…got it?"

"Yeah Sig, we got it." Katrina replied, elbowing Edgar who nodded.

"I better get up on deck and make sure everything is ready." Edgar gave his brother a nod and stood up, pausing a second and looking over at Katrina. He almost leaned over to kiss her but thought better of it.

"Well, go then…" Sig barked then walked back upstairs without another word.

Katrina wasn't sure exactly what Sig meant or how much he knew about her and Edgar's current status. She wasn't sure what it was herself. She busied herself with her work for the remainder of the day, only going up to the wheelhouse once when they were leaving so she could watch as they pulled out of Dutch. Sig didn't say anything to her so she assumed he either knew nothing or didn't care to discuss it with her.

She had made a huge dinner for the guys for their first night out and everyone was quickly reminded of why they loved having her around. After dinner she cleaned the galley while the guys sat playing cards. She could hear their voices get softer and assumed the conversation had gotten around to her and Edgar.

"So?" Spill it already…" Nick was staring at Edgar waiting for a response. "We know you guys were down here doin' the deed…"

"What? No…we were just talking, you know catching up." Edgar said in a futile attempt to cover how red his face was. Katrina didn't hear exactly what was said but was glad because she was sure it was going to make her uncomfortable. She decided it was a good time to go to her room and get changed and settle in and leave the boys to themselves.

"Goodnight guys, remember tomorrow put all your wet clothes in the bucket by the washer." She pointed across all of them as they nodded. "I'll have breakfast ready before sunrise and have lunch and snacks ready early so whenever you get a break you can just grab something."

"Thanks Kat, you rock." Jake smiled already thinking about breakfast even though he had just eaten dinner.

"Goodnight Kat…we won't keep him up too late." Nick gave Edgar a shove laughing as Edgar shook his head in utter embarrassment. Katrina rolled her eyes and continued into her room without a word, thinking to herself that she wasn't surprised that Matt hadn't done a stellar job with a cover story.

"You're an asshole." Edgar glared at Nick, his face still pink.

"Come on Edgar…It's not like we weren't expecting it, I'm surprised it didn't happen during King season." Norman added.

Edgar immediately got uncomfortable and looked at Matt since they were the only people who knew what had happened between Karina and Sig during King season. "We're just friends Norm…you know that."

"Bullshit, you've been drooling over her since she got here last season. Call it what you want but we know where it's going, right Matt?" Norman was staring right at Matt waiting for a comment.

"Ugh…I don't know anything. I'm going to bed." Matt got up and shot out of the room.

"Wow that was easy." Norman laughed, "Matt doesn't do well under pressure, that's what used to get you three busted all the time!"

"Tell me about it." Edgar got up looking defeated and walked toward his room, "I'm done…" When he got to his room he was surprised that Matt wasn't in there. Instead he found Katrina propped up in his bunk reading a magazine.

"Hey, you guys having fun talking about me?" She quipped.

"You were right…Matt sucks. He totally punked out on us." Edgar flopped down on the bad next to her.

"Well there's a surprise." She returned.

"Where is he?" Edgar noticed that Matt's stuff was gone as well.

"Don't know, he came in grabbed his stuff and ran out." She answered not looking up from her book. "Probably going to bunk with Norman and Nick."

"Yeah but then where will junior sleep?" Edgar stared at Katrina for a moment wondering if they really had the room to themselves.

"They'll probably just make him sleep on the floor or out in the galley." She said looking up realizing they would be alone all night.

"Well then I think we should take advantage of this." Edgar began nibbling at her neck causing her to giggle. She through the magazine on the floor pouncing on Edgar, she began practically tearing his shirt off. Assuming that Matt and everyone else had deliberately made themselves scarce they proceeded to strip each other, enjoying every second. They knew they probably wouldn't get much time alone without drawing attention so they were thankful that they at least had a room to themselves.

The next morning Edgar woke to the sound of Sigs voice booming through the hall. "Let's get moving, you guys think this is a fucking cruise ship! Let's go!"

Edgar jumped up so fast he tripped over the pile of clothes on the floor from the night before and landed hard just as Sig stuck his head in the room. Edgar looked around quickly for Katrina but realized he was the only one in the room. "I'm up! I'll be right there." After throwing on clothes he entered the kitchen to find everyone already finishing breakfast and heading out. Katrina shot him a look and shook her head.

"What took you so long? Sig was asking Matt if you were up and Matt didn't want to tell him he didn't sleep in there so he said you were." She whispered.

"Well I wasn't!" He quickly gave her a kiss while no one was looking. "I thought you were going to wake me up."

"I was already out here and then everyone else was out here because they…brace yourself…use alarm clocks! So then I didn't want to be all like_, hold on guys while I go wake Edgar, I really tired him out last night_!" She tossed a dish towel at him.

"Sorry, your right...I gotta go." He leaned over and gave her a peck as he grabbed a few pieces of bacon, shoving them in his mouth as he raced toward the door. He stopped just short of it and turned around, "I love you."

"I love you too, be careful." Katrina responded smiling. It still seemed strange to say it out loud even though she was sure of her feelings.

The second he was out the door, Matt appeared behind her. "Well, I guess that answers the question I was gonna ask."

"Don't say anything Matt, we just want to see where things go without everyone just assuming." She directed.

"Kat, everyone knows. Well, that you're fuckin anyway…not that you _loooove_ each other." He smirked making a face.

"Fuck off Bradley." She swatted him in the head.

"Does Sig know?" He took on a more serious tone.

"I would assume so since he's the one that pushed us to work things out…" She shrugged.

"Well, I just don't want him to be a bear all season because he's pissed about you choosing Edgar." Mat started to head for the door while pulling on his coat.

Katrina walked with him, handing him his lighter that he had left on the table. "He's not pissed, trust me, we talked…they talked…it's all good. I just feel bad that he came out the bad guy in this."

"Don't worry about Sig, he'll be fine. You just worry about saving me some extra lunch…got it?" He gave Katrina a kiss on the cheek and strolled out on deck.

Katrina turned and went back to her work. She was worried about Sig, she felt guilty that she and Edgar were so happy and he wasn't. She was also worried about the fact that the weather was much worse than it had been for Kings. She couldn't help but notice the boat pitching much harder than she had expected. She decided that when she finished up she would head up to the wheelhouse to keep an eye on the weather…and Edgar.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: What does that even mean...

A/N: This took me a long time but I'm please with how it turned out. Please review so I know what the heck I'm doing! Also NorthwesternSig...I've just figured out my Sig story and you'll really like it....nuff said ;)

* * *

Katrina made her way up to the wheelhouse after finishing up her work. This was the first time she could honestly say she was a bit sea sick as the boat was rocking very hard. Sig turned and glanced at her when she came in but said nothing. She wasn't sure if he was in a mood due to the weather, the crab or something else. She slid onto the bench behind him looking out the window trying to locate Edgar on deck. She couldn't believe the size of the waves crashing over the rail and found herself really scared for the first time since coming on board.

"Relax…it ain't that bad…yet." Sig grumbled, obviously sensing her discomfort.

"Yet? Is it gonna get worse?" She voice shook a bit and her eyes never left the deck.

"Yeah, probably." Sig turned and looked at Katrina, seeing that she was visibly shaken he reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. They know what they're doing out there. Didn't your old man tell you stories about winter on the Bering Sea?"

"Yeah…but he used to tell a lot of stories. You never really knew which ones were accurate." She rolled her eyes, not feeling at all reassured. At that moment a huge wave swept over the boat cause Katrina to bump her head on the window. "Fuck! Damn it…fucker!"

"Wow. All that?" Sig started to laugh as Katrina got up and moved to the chair adjacent him, rubbing her head. "After a while you'll learn to anticipate those things" he smirked.

"Great idea…spend the winter getting tossed around by giant waves." She growled rummaging for the bottle of aspirin she knew Sig had somewhere in the wheelhouse. "I should have stayed home in my warm apartment. I should be looking for a job right now, not watching you guys find new and exciting ways to get yourselves killed."

"You would have been miserable, who are you kidding…" Sig, realizing what she was looking for, tossed her the aspirin bottle. "Besides, I couldn't watch Edgar mope around here all season worried about weather you'd be waiting for him or not." Sig turned back to watch the waves crashing over the bow. "You know…if you decide you want a change from being an architect, we could really use you here on the Northwestern."

"You mean like a job? I know I'm sort of doing a job now but it's more like a favor not a job, not that I don't love doing this because I do…" Katrina didn't know what to say. She would love to make this her life, she just wasn't sure Edgar was ready for that.

"Kat…I know you love this, that's why I'm making you an offer. Hell, you could even learn to work the deck during tendering. Just think about it." Sig smiled over at her, "I'm sure Edgar would agree, you'll always have a home here if you want it."

"Thanks Sig…For everything." She took a deep breath pondering the notion of sending her life out on the water like her father had done. She just didn't want to rush Edgar into something when they were just getting close. "I'll think about it. I'm gonna need to talk to Ed first."

"By the way… make sure he sets his alarm clock next time." Sig looked over and winked.

Katrina smiled; feeling better that the tension was broken even if she was now blushing. She stayed in the wheelhouse till the guys came in and ate; leaving the galley looking like a bomb had gone off. Once they were back outside she set to cleaning up and started washing all their wet clothes. By the time they came in for dinner, she had scoured the entire boat in an effort to stay busy enough to ignore the storm outside. This left her with the fact that she would have nothing to keep her busy tomorrow so all she could do was pray that the weather would clear and her nerves would settle down.

"We're getting our asses kicked out there." Matt was toweling off his hair as they came in for a break while the pots soaked.

"This definitely sucks." Nick pushed past him trying to make room for everyone else. "Let's hope it clears up in a few hours."

"Don't count on it…Sig said the report isn't good." Edgar darted in with Jake at his heels.

They proceeded to strip off their wet clothes, depositing them in the bucket Katrina left, and making their way in for a few hours of sleep. It hadn't gone unnoticed that it was nice not to have to wash their own clothes. It added valuable minutes to the time they could be sleeping. It was equally nice that there was a plate of cookies on the table waiting for them as well.

"Oh yeah!" Nick grabbed a hand full of cookies as he walked through. "How did we survive without Kat?"

"Just barely!" Matt concurred stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

As Edgar entered his room he found Katrina who appeared to have fallen asleep while reading. He crawled into bed as carefully as possible, trying not to wake her but to no avail.

"What time is it?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"About 2am…I've got 4 hours to get some sleep then I have to relieve Sig." He flipped onto his back so she could rest her head on his chest. "It's brutal out there; Junior got knocked on his ass."

"I know…I was worried about you." She whispered. "I couldn't even watch."

"Yeah, Sig said you were a wreck up there." Edgar looked down at her waiting for the inevitable response.

"Wreck?" She pulled herself up, huffing to remove a piece of her hair stuck to her mouth. "I wouldn't say that…he said that?"

"Kat, it's ok that you're scared. You've never been out here when it's like this." He smiled running his hand through her blond hair. "It takes some getting used to."

"Yeah, but I can't be a wreck…I mean what if I decide to stay and…" She suddenly caught herself admitting out loud what she had mentally been wrestling with. She didn't want to find a job in architecture somewhere even if it were near Seattle. She wanted to be on the boat and live like a fisherman, just like her father.

"Stay? You mean…on the Northwestern, permanently?" Edgar sat up suddenly causing Katrina to slide back and hit her head on the wall.

"Fucker!" She growled as she rubbed her head. "That's the second time today."

"Sorry…is your head ok?" He asked pulling her over to him and kissing her head. "Are you thinking about giving up your career?" Edgar realized that it sounded like he didn't want her there when in actuality there is nothing he wanted more. "I just mean that you've worked so hard and I hope you aren't walking away because your ex threatened to make trouble for you…Because Matt and I are totally into kicking his ass if he gives you a hard time."

"No it's not that at all. I just don't think it's what I've ever really wanted." She moved closer putting her arms around Edgar's neck, "Sig offered me a job…permanently. He said I could even work the deck during tendering. But I didn't say yes."

"What did you say?" He asked softly, his eyes squinting in the dark trying to read her expression.

"I just said I'd think about it. It really depends on…you." She had wanted to give him more time but it was now or never.

"You know the answer to that Kat…I've always wanted you here with me." He dropped back down on the bed pulling her with him. "I love you and this is where you belong."

Katrina dropped her head back down on his chest feeling sure for the first time in a long time that she was exactly where she was supposed to be with who she was supposed to be with and looking forward to starting her new life. "Hey Ed?..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I think we all get it.

A/N: Sorry this took so long…I had a block…and a rough week…or two. But hey at least I found a place to put my boat (even it is at a USCG base, they're being generous but I have to wonder why) As I said just a chapter or two left then I'll be on to my Sig story as promised. I do write slower in the summer, I'm just out on the boat a lot so please be patient. AND please review………

#####################################################################################

The crew of the Northwestern returned home to Seattle after opilio season in a flurry of excitement over Edgar and Katrina's engagement. They were in discussions over dates that wouldn't conflict with fishing, issues over traditions and whether or not to get marries on the boat. The real issue however was that Edgar thought Katrina ought to buy him a ring since she had been the one to pop the question, Katrina did not agree.

"It doesn't work that way." She insisted.

"Yes it does…you proposed; I said yes…I get a ring." Edgar quipped as they walked the boardwalk.

"You really don't have the hands to do a diamond justice." She said giving him a playful shove.

"That's fucked up! So I guess that means I owe you a ring?" He knew he's been defeated from the beginning. "Well let's do it now because I know it's a big deal for girls to go around waving their finger in front of everyone."

"Yeah, I don't want miss out on that one." She rolled her eyes and dragged him along in search of the perfect ring. After several stops they reached a local jewelry store that had a few things that Katrina liked. She picked out a beautiful marquis cut on a wide band and wanted to try it on. Edgar turned to ask the clerk to get it out of the case.

"Excuse me can we take a look at…" he was interrupted when the clerk looked up and saw him.

"Oh my God! Edgar Hansen! How have you been?" said the pretty blond sales girl while conspicuously sticking out her large chest.

"Laura? Wow it's been a long time, things are great…" Edgar looked around nervously to find Katrina who was already looking at something on the other side of the store. Laura was an old girlfriend from high school who he hadn't seen in a few years.

"I heard about you and Louise…I'm so sorry. But I knew you wouldn't be on the market very long." She winked as she pulled the ring out of the case. "And who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, actually you know her. Your remember Katrina Van Ryan?" He knew Katrina had never liked Laura or any of her friends and the feeling was mutual.

"Katrina? Seriously? You're marrying Katrina Van Ryan?" Laura's smile had turned into a sneer. "Um, wow that's…unbelievable…congratulations."

"Thanks…" He could tell that Laura hadn't changed and this probably was going to be uncomfortable for Katrina. "Hey Kat…wanna try this on?" Katrina quickly darted over to have a look at the ring.

"I think this is the one Ed…" She slid it onto her finger, holding her hand out to get a better look.

"Kat, you remember Laura…she graduated a year after us?" Edgar said as he put his arm around Katrina's waist. She looked up quick and saw Edgar's ex in front of her and nodded casually as to make it obvious that she couldn't care less who Laura was.

"So Katrina? I didn't know you were living in Seattle again." Laura said curiously, "I haven't seen you around…of course we probably don't travel in the same circles…"

"I actually was living in Los Angeles. I moved up to Dutch in the fall." She said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "I've been working on the Northwestern with Edgar."

"And you're engaged…that's…great." She said insincerely.

Katrina was now completely annoyed and wanted to reach across the counter and slap Laura. "This is definitely the one Ed. Can you size this for me please?" She thrust the ring into Laura's face.

"Absolutely." Laura curled her lip as she slid a few sizing ring onto Katrina's hand. "Well, that's a fit…I can have this done for you by the end of the week."

"Great, we'll be in Friday to pick it up." Edgar was trying to end the exchange quickly as he could see Katrina starting to get mad. He turned to Katrina and gave her a kiss, feeling that she would appreciate throwing it in Laura's face. "Wanna go get some Dinner?"

"I'd love to." Katrina replied giving Edgar a mushy starry eyed look that was so fake he almost started to laugh. "Laura, it was so good seeing you and I'm sure now that we're in Seattle we'll be seeing you around."

As they walked out of the store Edgar took a deep breath, relieved to be out of there. "So that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"What a fucking douche bag!" Katrina said looking disgusted. "Who the fuck does she think she is_? We probably don't travel in the same circles…blah blahhhhh…._" She mocked doing a fairly accurate imitation. "Her and her skanky friends have always thought they were better than me."

"Kat, don't let her get to you. People like her never change and she's just jealous. She married the star football player who cheated on her within a year and lives with her parents. You became really successful and you should be proud of yourself." He put her in a playful head lock dragging her into an embrace. "And you did score me after all."

"Yeah…lucky me." Katrina pinched him to force him to release her.

"Let's just go have dinner…ok?" Edgar was rubbing his chest, his face twisted from the pain.

"Ok, I'm over it…but she's still a douche bag." Katrina grabbed Edgars hand and began walking again.

"No argument here." He secretly thought it was cute that Katrina had become defensive around an old girlfriend. As they sat at a local pub having dinner it inevitably happened again. Katrina wasn't surprised, everyone knew the Hansens and many of their friends from school still lived in the area so it didn't take long for word to spread that Edgar had shown up engaged to Katrina Van Ryan.

"Hey! Edgar!" A shout came from a group of guys seated at the bar.

"Hey guys!" Edgar gave a wave in their direction and looked at Katrina, "Here we go again…"

One of the men swiftly came over to their table and slid into the booth next to Edgar. "Hey man…how was your season?"

"Weather sucked…crab was great, can't really complain." He replied happily, "Cliff, you remember Kat…"

"You look familiar…who did you date?" Cliff asked.

"Um, no one…" Katrina felt a bit uncomfortable. She had never had many friends besides Edgar and Matt and was far from popular.

"I know…were you the girl that worked down in the ship yard with Matt Bradley?" He asked.

"Yup, that's me." She was surprised he remembered at all.

"Oh wow, I barely recognized you…Holy shit Edgar where have you been hiding her?" He joked elbowing Edgar.

"Actually Kat is an architect. She's been in Los Angeles since college." Edgar beamed.

"Oh wow, so will you be moving down to LA?" Cliff asked Edgar.

"Um, no. We actually haven't really…" It suddenly occurred to Edgar that they hadn't discussed Katrina moving back to Seattle. He knew she wasn't happy there and seeing how people treated her it was no surprise.

"We'll be living here in Seattle." She blurted it out without a thought. She didn't want to put Edgar in an awkward position. "I'll be working with Edgar now."

"That's awesome…like on the Northwestern?" Cliff's eyes were now fixed on Katrina as though she were from another planet. "Edgar you're the man! You've got a great girl here…seriously good luck, it was great seeing you." Cliff shook Edgar's hand…and kissed Katrina's as he made his way back to his friends at the bar they could hear him boasting Edgar's _big score_.

"You're amazing." Edgar smiled, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, I know…but it's like I've always said...guys think I'm amazing girls thing I'm a freak." She looked around for their waitress anxiously, "Let's get out of here; I've had all the reunions I can take for one night."

"Kat? Did you really mean what you said about living in Seattle?" Not that he was complaining but it was a surprise.

"Of course I did. I would never ask you to move away from your family. Your apartment is definitely out of the question…" She made a face reminding him that his bachelor pad left a lot to be desired. "We'll find something that works, I'm not worried." They left the restaurant and began walking back toward the car to head home. Katrina figured since they were ironing out the details she may as well bring up a concern now. "There is one thing I am worried about…the ceremony. I don't want a church wedding, I mean this isn't our first rodeo and it's just not really us."

"I agree…so why are you worried?" Edgar hadn't wanted a formal church ceremony either but he knew that wasn't the real concern, it was just a lead in.

"I know even if we aren't saying it we want to get married on the boat…I don't think it's right for us to ask Sig to do it." Katrina looked at Edgar very seriously. "I don't think _anyone_ will be comfortable with that."

"Well any captain can perform the wedding as long as they get the permit thingy." Edgar stated. He really did want to do it on the Northwestern but knew that would be a lot to ask of Sig considering the situation. "We know enough of them so I'm sure we can find someone to do it." He assured her.

"I know, I just know how our families are and they are going to want different traditions, so I think we should just go…un-traditional." Katrina and Edgar had both already entertained their families with the big Dutch and Norwegian traditions the first time around and had no desire to do so again. Edgar pulled a couple cold beers from the fridge and they sat down on the couch. Edgar turned on the TV as Katrina flipped through a bridal magazine that she honestly had no interest in. She kept thinking there had to be an easier way but at the same time this is the wedding she _should_ have had years ago…this should have been the fairytale.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: who really cares.

A/N: This is the end of this story...I really love the character of Katrina and I'm glad you all liked her too. This was kind of a story for all the girls who had guy friends that failed to ever notice them...as girls.

##################################################################################################

After weeks of debate Edgar and Katrina had all their plans ironed out. They didn't bother to ask anyone for anything, they went ahead and made all the plans themselves. The less the families knew, the less they would try to help or interfere. The Hansen clan kept out of for the most part, agreeing that Edgar and Katrina should do whatever they wanted. They were all just happy that the two were finally together. Katrina's mother was another story. She wanted to throw Katrina a shower, since she was still under the impression that Katrina had nothing since she was divorced.

"Mom, I don't want a shower." She insisted.

"Well where on earth are you going to get everything you need?" Margriet argued.

"I do own _a lot_ of stuff Mom, it's all in storage. It's not like I'm moving out of my mother's house for the first time or something." Katrina knew that although her mother was thrilled about her and Edgar, she was still very old fashioned and had a hard time understanding a woman taking care of herself or even bringing anything to the table in a marriage. "I told you, even if I weren't getting married, I can take care of myself. I don't need a husband OR my Mother to take care of me."

"Oh, I know…it's just I would love to throw a big shower for you and invite all the girls. You are marrying a Hansen you know. Everyone is talking about it." Margriet was clueless in regard to Katrina's lack of female friends.

"Mom, listen to me…I don't even have anyone to invite to a shower. All those girls whose families you're worried about impressing…they hate me." Katrina got up from the kitchen table, glancing at her watch she realized that she was supposed to be at Edgar's shortly. "I gotta go. Don't worry; the party at Sig's tomorrow is ample opportunity for you to be an obnoxious mother-of-the-bride."

"For the record, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be spending the night at Edgar's all the time." Margriet shot her daughter a disapproving look.

"You were relieved to know I was sleeping there and not out being a trollup before! What's the difference now?" She was completely at a loss as to how to go a whole day without her mother getting mad at her.

"_Before_…you were friends and I was happy you had a nice guy to make sure you were safe. Now you're a couple and it's quite obvious what's going on." She snapped placing her hands on her hips.

Katrina started to laugh and couldn't resist, she was leaving anyway so she wouldn't have to sit there all night and deal with the fallout. "And what exactly is that…that we're having sex?"

"Katrina!" Her mother turned away and covered her mouth as if the act of saying it out loud had spewed some toxin into the air and she had to get away from it. "You could at least have the decency not to announce it."

"You know all those times when we were teenagers and went camping together?" Katrina knew it was cruel to continue but she was having too much fun at her mother's expense. "Me, Ed and Matt…all sleeping in the same tent…we could have been doing it then! All of us!" Katrina's mother looked as though she were about to faint. She stood, her mouth hanging open, staring at her daughter. Katrina finally burst out laughing. As she grabbed her jacket and keys she leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek whispering, "I'm kidding Mom" causing Margriet to finally exhale. Kat skipped out the back door, turning around once as she closed it behind her and chimed, "Ed and me didn't do it till opie season."

"You're terrible!" Edgar was laying on the couch laughing as Katrina had detailed to him her efforts to give her mother a nervous breakdown. "She's gonna be mad at me too now!"

"She'll get over it, trust me she's just glad I'm not going to be some old spinster woman with fifty cats." Katrina dropped herself down on top of him.

"So…are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah…It's gonna be awesome." She moved forward a bit causing him to reach down and grab her hips. "Hey now…"

"Come on; let's go do what your mom is afraid we're doing." He said sliding his hands up under her shirt. Katrina responded with a seductive smile and pulled her shirt quickly over her head. As the two tried to undress each other intertwined on the couch they inadvertently rolled off onto the floor.

"Ouch, shit! Ed, can we go to the bedroom? I don't want to be sporting rug burns tomorrow." Katrina was trying to sit up and rubbing the back of her shoulder.

"Really? Cause I think that would make a great story?" Edgar chuckled as he climbed off her pulling her along with him.

"I could just cut you off till after…" She started to pull away but found herself swept off her feet as Edgar carried her into the bedroom.

Edgar and Katrina arrived over an hour after the party at Sig's party which was already in full swing. As they got out of the truck, Edgar fidgeted with his shirt trying to do up one more button. Katrina quietly pulled his hands away and fixed it for him. As he looked down at her in her pale pink satin cami and white pants he could hardly believe that she wasn't a dream. As they walked in to Sig's back yard hand in hand all eyes immediately were on them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Katrina's mother was already heading straight for them. "This is _your_ engagement party!"

"Mom…relax. We just wanted to make sure everyone was here so no one missed it." Katrina said calmly giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Missed what?" Sig said approaching. He gave Edgar a pat on the back then leaned over and hugged Katrina. "You guys look great, I feel underdressed."

"Well we wanted to look good for our wedding." Edgar said with a wide grin. "Before everyone freaks out…this is _our_ wedding and _our_ decision. Kat and I just wanted to be married and to have our friends and family with us. So we have the justice of the peace arriving in a few minutes and we're gonna do it right now…since Sig was throwing us a party anyway."

Everyone stood staring as Edgar and Katrina made their way through the crowd and said hello to everyone. All their friends were there, old and new. Katrina was keen to the awestruck stares from all of their old Seattle friends, mainly Edgar's. As he was congratulated by a group of guys she saw a few familiar faces and made her way over to say hello.

"Kat, you look gorgeous" Matt grabbed her, hugging her so tight he lifted her off the ground. "But why didn't you guys tell me? I could have helped you out."

"Because you can't keep a secret…and you know it." Katrina wrapped her arm around Matt, "You can help me out though…I need someone to give me away."

"You got it." He hugged her again, "Let's go rescue Ed from Laura and her friends." He gestured over to where Edgar was being held captive by a group of women and looking very uncomfortable.

"We'll get everyone together and set up a spot for the ceremony." Nick grabbed Jakes arm dragging him across the lawn and giving him instructions.

"Nick and Jake are setting things up over there." Katrina motioned as she snagged Edgar's hand. She looked at the faces of the people standing in front of her, her head held high. "I'm so glad you could all come." She beamed, knowing that many of them were probably not excited about being witnesses to their impromptu nuptials.

"Are you ready?" Edgar asked, running his hand over her platinum hair.

"I've been ready to be Mrs. Edgar Hansen since seventh grade." Katrina giggled.

Within minutes everyone was standing around a small table that Jake and Nick had thrown a pile of flowers on that they had yanked out of Sig's front yard. Edgar stood in front of it as Matt walked Katrina toward him. It was like the whole world had gone into slow motion as their eyes locked. Suddenly the past no longer mattered and all they could see was the future they should have had the sense to see years earlier. After a blissfully short ceremony they heard the words they had waited for and Edgar pulled Katrina into a long kiss to the sound of cheers and applause from their guests. As they walked back through the crowd Katrina looked around at everyone and smiled knowing that she finally had what she always wanted and never thought she could have. Edgar looked at his new bride, knowing what he had been looking for had always been right in front of him.

##################################################################################################

In the end I'm totally picturing the scene in "pretty in pink" When Andie goes to the prom alone and Duckie shows up and walks her in and she ends up getting the popular guy...at least thats how I tried to write it. (just hum the song by OMD from the movie in your head, it works) Wow, I just dated myself...anyway, thanks again for the reads and reviews.


End file.
